


922.One Shot Collection

by pass19



Category: Men'Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 54,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 母女西皮是真的！





	1. Chapter 1

不知名先生最近搭上线，九转十八弯的从老人家口中抢饭吃，军火本就是暴利，更不用说政府头一点，三角区的每吨沙子都能兑换成等量金块。西西里的军火流通早成惯例，三方分赃，新人插手，掀翻整桌盛宴，不把人泡在强酸里以儆效尤实在有损黑手套的百年威名。

 

IML接了这活，气势汹汹，各方明的暗的表态不插手这事。就等着主事人的生日一到，别墅的下水道排出的水都是红色的。赚到钱没命花这事，实在不符合不知名先生的风格，尽管IML精锐尽出，连保镖都闹着辞职，可这不代表没有不人乐意按着IML的头在飞机螺旋桨上摩擦。

 

世仇这事没道理可言，铺展来说能从一张破纸说到今年的报税数额，反正米兰地下城的所有喘着活气的都知道，IML和ACML有你没我，只能搞黄对方的生意，就算是亏本也要做。更别说，不知名先生性命昂贵，开进驻点的林肯后备箱里整整齐齐码放着装满黄金的手提箱，这也只是定金。

 

除了卡在其他任务，实在抽不出身，全部成员回到了总部集合。博弈在马尔蒂尼与不知名先生握手照流出的那刻已经开始了，爆炸枪击巷道割喉，警局得到示意毫无动作，整座城市像是安放在滚珠定时炸弹上，轻轻一碰大家尸骨无存。

 

收到了召集通知，因扎吉在巴厘岛度假，每天在villa醒来，去泳池游两圈，躺在阳光下一动不动晒出一身古铜色，中午回去睡觉，睡到三四点出门找个咖啡馆坐上一天，不愿动弹的模样，再晚点可以去水明漾的酒吧街，与肤色各异的漂亮女性邂逅，眼神和肢体动作是最好的语言，更别说他还有张好皮相。

 

马尔蒂尼发出信息时可不管时区，半夜三点特殊提示音闹的人头疼，漂亮的姑娘靠在他肩膀上用别扭的英语问他怎么了，他压低眉眼看屏幕，笑着轻声说Nothing，反手捏断了姑娘的喉咙，比捏扁一个易拉罐还简单。

 

巴厘岛在早上六点半才开门，最早的航班时七点，跨越了欧洲大陆，IML的影响力还是泛泛，否则要杀因扎吉也不至于找个五千美金能包全套的兼职杀手。

 

他的行装简单，近乎赤手空拳，斜背着包里往后楼梯走，还不往往门上挂着免打扰的牌子。

 

不幸中的万幸，东南亚算是他的度假地点名单前三，他还想过在这里举办婚礼或是度蜜月，咨询了一圈，杂七杂八认识不少人。

 

坐着破烂摩托车飞到了机场，走了职员通道，时间一到，过关登机有惊无险，抛开机场男厕所的一具男尸，柜台下的漂亮空姐。

 

转机去日本，再直飞米兰，拿了行李出去，是卡卡来接机。因扎吉不敢问情况是多难看，连一手烂车技的卡卡都被派出来接人。

 

卡卡给他一个结实的拥抱，无论任何时都改变不了他的粘人，他凑在因扎吉耳边，快速说道"四次暗杀，三次爆炸"

 

因扎吉点点头，高频率低成效，IML是急了尽做蠢事，要不然就是他们无心杀不知名先生，一番动作像是为了把逼的所有人神经紧绷，在晚会当晚一击致命。

 

"有第二辆车吗"

 

卡卡点点头的，拉着因扎吉往别的方向走，没人在意地上的行李箱。

 

当因扎吉坐在莲花副驾驶绑好安全带，在心中祈祷。没看到汽车爆照的IML成员上前去参看车辆，安装在底盘的炸弹倒计时被掐断，取而代之的是因扎吉的行李箱炸开，送上他的回国手信。

 

莲花的低底盘抓地力极强，卡卡刹车油门切换，换挡拉手刹一套动作下来，双人座跑车打横的滑进了不知名先生的别墅大门。

 

因扎吉下车，腿都是软的，胃里一阵翻腾，恨不得抱着一棵树吐一顿.卡卡长得斯文乖巧，然而坐进驾驶座，油门一踩，时速直达240，与他同时起步的人只能看到消散的尾气。因扎吉为了分散注意力打量四周。

 

内斯塔哪天不想干了，可以转行去开安保公司，看看这个监控和火力点布置，图纸放出去能当教科书。

 

马尔蒂尼正在打电话，一通接一通。看到因扎吉进来，看了一眼内斯塔。内斯塔把事务分给了下属，拿起一打资料给因扎吉“看看，赶紧跟上进度”

 

行程表、照片。视频，米兰城里的关键人物的近况白纸黑字落在他手上，他草草翻阅，在文件遮挡下比了一个听和看的战术手势“我的时差还没倒过来”

 

“我这几天看屏幕眼都要瞎了，你那点睡眠别惦记了”内斯塔对他眨眼。

 

因扎一摔手中文件“我们的不知名先生给贵族先生发了邀请函吗”

 

“发了，但是他们以各种理由回绝了”

 

“明白了。你们继续忙，我去倒时差。瞧瞧那群先生的住宅分布，我怕是要米兰一夜游”因扎吉伸个懒腰，向管家打听暂时卧房在哪

 

卡卡来的时候正遇上因扎吉养伤，后来没有轮到他动手的时候，对前辈的风格只有耳闻“皮波想干嘛”

 

“对方只能买IML杀人，却不能让IML卖命。如果所有的卖家消失，没有人交付尾款，这场声势浩大的猎杀就不了了之。”内斯塔在滴眼药水抽空解释了一句。

 

“是他的大场面作风”马尔蒂尼挂了电话，接腔了，两人对视一样，笑的神秘莫测。

 

没人喜欢动荡，尤其是多股势力绞杀。上层率先抽身，无论谁接手生意，一定会有部分抽成划给他们，同时他们也为这种冲突提供了更大的活动空间。IML的态度很简单，收钱杀人顺便巩固关系，在得知ACML下场后，更是调动所有资源关系，毕竟能赚钱还能恶心人这种事，可不常遇见。然而马尔蒂尼多年积攒下来的资历和人脉在一通通的电话的起作用了，密不可分包围网有了通风气孔，舍瓦带着人快速强力的给IML的每个驻场砸的不成样子，爆炸的仓库，一排排倒下的成员，驻点几乎凑不齐编制。包围网被撕出一道口子，皮尔洛很好的抓准了节奏，ACML的人员重新把握的驻点，消弭了腹背受敌的威胁。内斯塔拉起的防线不透风，加图索每天都能逮到人，吊在后门摇摇摆摆等人认领。局势从一面倒转向了双方胶着，只差一点火星，炸得天翻地覆，一切重新洗牌。

 

 

第一辆轿车驶入别墅，火柴就划着了。

 

卡卡端着香槟从二楼俯视往来宾客觥筹交错，脑子尽责的把每张脸跟资料对上号，老贵族们都来起了“谁能通知上皮波，他的target全在这了”

 

“这就对了”内斯塔忙里偷闲从监控室里走出来，“永远不要把所有的鸡蛋放进同一个篮子。但是对于农场工人来说，”没有比母鸡在同一个篮子里下蛋更省心的事。’内斯塔伸手点点了自己的耳麦，暗示着

 

“更别提是别人把鱼竿递过来，皮波绝对要趁机甩两杆”马尔蒂尼在下面走了一圈，手上还拿着冒充香槟的兑色气泡水。他拿过卡卡手上的香槟，轻声说“孩子别傻站，下去走走，看看。旁观并不有趣，你得亲自下场玩两手”

 

宾客笑着说着，碰杯，带着假面言语暧昧不清，化学物质被倒入密封空间，肉眼不可及慢慢发酵。

 

“去9区”他接到了加图索的信息。

 

9区是休息区，除了醉酒或是留宿的宾客，少有人踏足。拐过了一个转角，经过第二扇门，第三道门打开了一道缝，伸出一只手把他扯了进去。

 

“亲爱的，你来的时间刚刚好，加图索真是给我找了一个好帮手”是皮波的声音。

 

他牵着卡卡往墙上靠，拉着他的手放在自己臀部，一手垫在他的脑后。

 

卡卡还没有熟悉的靠布料触感就能分辨衣服牌子，思绪这么一路发散。

 

因扎吉摆弄好这个大型洋娃娃，伸手搂着卡卡的肩膀，埋首在他的颈窝，黑短发靠着发胶往后梳，生硬的扎脖子的皮肉，还伸出一条腿卡在他的两腿间“稍微热情点，我们正在偷情。”

 

门被暴力踹开，卡卡配合的像任何一个被人打断情事的男人一样朝着门外咆哮“哪来的混蛋，滚出去”

 

他与保镖相互怒吼几个来回，动静闹腾的太大，引来的加图索。他摆出一副我家小孩子长大的神情替他们带上门，清空这个走道，顺手拧断了两个人的手。

 

卡卡是个合格的情人，没让怀中穿着长裙的女士看到任何暴力画面，搂着腰，一手按着对方的后脑勺，压在自己的颈窝，手指轻轻地梳着发胶下细软的头发

 

直到门口传来两声敲门声，因扎吉才松开抱着卡卡的手，卡卡也学着放开。

 

“能告诉我是怎么回事”因扎吉的夜视能力极佳，看着卡卡在黑暗里摸索着去开灯，小孩子被隐瞒，连背影都透着一股子恼火。

 

打开灯一转头，看到因扎吉的打扮，呆了是惊呆的，连质问都少了几分气力“你为什么出现在和为什么打扮成这样。”

 

因扎吉高且瘦，瘦削惊人能看到清晰的骨节和青筋，穿着衬衫打着领带，头发松软塌着，像个浪荡儿。然而穿着纯黑晚礼服，高定的裁剪和布料严严实实的包裹着他，只露出一截锁骨和脖子，和转身时才能看到了整片后背，配着适宜的妆容和整齐的头发，竟然显得端庄温雅，是个淑女。

 

“多年经验，当你没什么可以露，而你又足够瘦的时候，放心的敞开后背让人看”因扎吉尽着前辈的义务解说着“在这样的场合，没有比某某某的没有姓名的情妇身份更适合出现在这了，不过能靠这身打扮混到近身机会是真的超乎我预期”

 

因扎吉提起了裙摆了，长的能拖地的裙摆不仅遮挡了因扎吉出于敬业精神配套穿上的高跟鞋，还有一颗人头

 

卡卡的脾气来的快去的也快，配合的鼓掌“接下来我能问你做什么，亲爱的”

 

“喔，让我想想”因扎吉拿捏腔调，装模作样的用手指点着嘴唇，他还配套做了美甲“再在这里呆一会，我需要一个证人，但是注意时间别太过分了。还有出到大厅，他们拿你开玩笑的时候别害羞”

 

因扎吉提着裙摆往外走，踩着美丽刑具，对着所有女士致以最高敬意，手搭在门上，他回头对着卡卡抛了飞吻“亲爱的，晚些见”灯光打在他的裸露在外的背脊上，像是镀光的绸缎。

 

 

卡卡把握着时间回到舞会，迎着各人心照不宣的神情，拿着香槟和人碰杯。

 

“没想到你喜欢年纪比你大的”

 

卡卡挑着眉，颔首垂眼，羞怯和害羞总有区别，他回答道“我只是喜欢美人”


	2. Chapter 2

今晚的月光出奇的明亮,把城市每条狭小街道都照的一清二楚.裁决所的人举着火把叫嚷着搜索每一条街道.

因扎吉躲在阴影里喘着气,少有的狼狈.他在太阳下山后醒来，系好了领结梳好去舞会觅食,新来的小淑女甜美可人.因扎吉牵着她的手带着去无人的露台私会,耳鬓厮磨,顺着下颚线亲吻下滑,在张嘴咬下去那刻,他敏锐的直觉又一次救了他的命.他往旁边跳开，躲过了小淑女泼向他的圣水，他牺牲了一只手半身好衣服。之前玩的太放肆的报复来了,从梵蒂冈过来的神父花了十个金币请了妓女当诱饵,圣水,桦木,务求抓住邪恶的吸血鬼。

搜索卫兵从城中往城郊扩散，如同泼在地上的脏水。因扎吉选择向城中的堡垒潜逃。

卡卡正在做睡前祷告，十五岁的小王子跪倒在地上，，敞开的门窗，月洒进了屋子里，在他身上镀上一层银色光泽。

一抹黑色的阴影的遮挡了月光，落在小王子的阳台上。

因扎吉四处打量看到了卡卡，一个漂亮的纯洁的少年，抬着眼睛好奇的看着他。只穿着白色长罩衣，露着脖子、手腕和脚踝。因扎吉吸了吸鼻子仿佛能嗅到血液的腥甜。可他不想吓坏这个弱小可怜的孩子，满怀恐惧的食物会散发着酸苦味道，而他更偏向清甜。于是他走进几步，装模做样的对着一个卡卡单膝跪倒，低着头，抬高了一只手，手心向上，对卡卡问好“小殿下贵安”

他的礼仪很漂亮，够资格进宫廷当皇室教师。

漂亮的少年，不谙世事。国王害怕孩子的好奇心发作，沦为盘中餐点。给侍奉王子的奴仆们下了禁令，城中沸沸扬扬的吸血鬼半点没有沾染到了王子的耳朵。

在他看来，这个在夜里降落在在他房间内兴许是只是罗宾汉，掠夺富人的财富，救济贫苦人家。

卡卡好奇心起，向因扎吉走近，把手搭在他的抬起一直没放下的手心上“你是谁“

因扎吉轻轻地用嘴唇碰了喷卡卡的手背，嘴唇的触感勾起王子的回忆。他在花园采摘鲜花给母亲，不料玫瑰根基早早被虫害腐蚀，卡卡的手指一触及枝干，花朵倾颓，花瓣如同暴雨般打在他手上，柔软的轻忽的像是一个亲吻。

“我是——“因扎吉原想胡乱编造一个身份，他太清楚这个年纪的孩子想要听到什么，然而此时他抬眼看着卡卡，看着他好奇的目光，明亮如同星光，那是他的最爱，对日光闪躲不及的慰藉。

他沐浴着星光、月光、没有谁能在自然的恩赐下说谎，于是他老实伸出背在身后的手，被圣水腐蚀，焦黑碳化，像是张牙舞爪的枯枝。“殿下，我是被教廷追杀的吸血鬼，闹得您的国家惶恐不安的觅食者“

“你是要杀了我吗？然后喝掉我 的血“

“是的，可是我还想活着走出这个城市，我和你做个交易，你喊个奴仆进来，我放过你，如何？”

卡卡想了想，在因扎吉面前单膝跪下，扯开衣领“我不会牺牲我的子民，我也不喜欢看到你这么美丽生物死掉。我允许你吸我的血”

颈动脉的每次跳跃的都散发着诱人甜美的腥甜味道，因扎吉饥肠辘辘，恨不得张大嘴露出尖利的犬齿，咬断卡卡的喉咙，洗干净他的血液，吃掉他的皮肉，吸索着他的骨髓，连人带骨统统塞进腹部。

可是他又那么喜欢这个孩子，他只是在修长的脖子上落下轻轻一吻，吸血鬼冰冷的呼吸在皮肤上散开，卡卡害怕的身子轻颤。

他凑在王子的耳边，说“我不会咬在这里，我说过我还想活着离开这个城市，我的殿下”

因扎吉轻佻的吻了吻卡卡的下颚骨线，抓其他的一只手，贴着自己的脸滑下送到了自己唇边。

玩弄食物是个坏习惯，他生性浪荡，死性不改。他直视少年满溢惶恐的双眼，张嘴咬开了手腕的静脉。嘴唇轻抿，吸吮，舌尖在上面打着圈。因扎吉眉眼压得低低，月光给他扫过一层阴影。

他压制勃发的食欲和性欲，只是匆匆喝了一个酒杯的鲜血。吸血鬼的恢复力极强，他干枯的手恢复了原状。拿开了卡卡的手，鲜血在他唇边摸开，弯着嘴唇笑着“感谢您的慷慨，作为回报，我会离开这座城市。“

因扎吉整个人像是被风吹散的黑雾，只剩下半张脸，单薄的嘴唇张开闭合说“孩子快点长大吧“

卡卡如梦初醒，想要站起来，发现腿是软的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年下

“我17岁遇到他。当然我不是他的初恋，而他也不是我的。我的初恋在15岁消耗掉，随后是校园恋爱分手下一个人，没闹出人命简直上帝眷顾”

“我喜欢足球，是狂热分子，然而在纽约，靠足球维生 像个笑话，我曾无数次幻想着要是我们一家在意大利，我是不是就能一生与足球为伍。作为了补偿，我只能一有空就往球场跑。过人射门，像个疯子一样在叫嚷。美国的绿荫地是给橄榄球、棒球的，于是踢足球的人占了位置也很乐意与人分享。

是的，我和32岁的单身父亲是在球场上认识的。

他是巴西人，热爱足球即是与生俱来也是后天灌溉。像我一样来到了足球荒漠美国，一个颗黑白球都能玩上一天。他有一段失败的婚姻两个漂亮的孩子，沉迷实况和拳击只有说起母语才能认出他们的国籍。球场上，我踢中锋，他踢的是中场。我有生以来最漂亮的几个进球，都是他助攻。进球后，我们环场跑，尖叫呐喊，像两个疯子，17岁的我比他矮这么多，但他会跳到我身上，我抱紧他，开心的不愿意放手。其实现在的我的身高也赶不上他。

每次庆祝时都在想，要是我们在意大利，或是我在意大利，他在巴西，我们一定可以在全欧洲最棒的球队相遇，在赛场奔跑拥抱，在红黑礼炮下亲吻欧冠奖杯。

然而现实，我只是普通的17岁暗恋着球场认识到的男性的高中生，而对方是抚育两个孩子的单亲爸爸，对了我有说过他是虔诚的基督教徒吗？

无论怎么样都是死路一条的暗恋，

然而在数不清次数的踢球后，我没忍住在所有人走后，对他表白了。这和之前所有的表白都不一样，他不是我靠相貌靠言语什么都不用做就能到手的对手。他那么好，温柔虔诚，愿意捧出一颗真心待人，很难找到不喜欢他的理由，除非你昧着良心瞎说。

他很惊讶，一开始以为是我和其他人合伙的恶作剧，他四处张望寻找摄像机和观众。可是抱歉的什么都没有。只有坐在审判席的我，和坐在法官席的他。

我也希望这只是一个恶作剧，我没有荷尔蒙作祟，深爱他的无法自拔；我稚嫩还没成型的额前叶制止了我，我们可以约一场球，再下一场，我们可以成为了非常非常要好，终其一生的好友，我可以邀请他参加我的毕业礼，甚至，我还有机会参加他的婚礼。

可是一切都搞砸了。

他皱着眉，很为难的样子。我见过他的这个神情，每当卢卡或是贝拉提出什么要求，而他不愿意时，他会忍不住摆出这幅困惑的头疼的表情。他会斟酌言辞，试着让孩子转移注意力或是打消这个念头。

他把我当作一个孩子。而我由衷为这件事感到难过。我也的确是个孩子，明明那么多好方法，而当时的我只会眼眶发红的请求他给我一个机会。

这很卑鄙，我知道他没办法拒绝一个孩子的撒娇，尽管这个孩子心怀不轨。

他什么都没说，只是抱着我，搂着我的肩膀捂着我的后脑勺，结结实实的。而我手忙脚乱，手该怎么放，头该怎么靠，为什么怎么做都不对。

如今想起那时的我被无尽长夜笼罩，只愿长睡不醒。

我被拥抱打倒，他松开手时，我不舍的扯着他衣角，在他耐心的注视下，我放开手了。

他说送我回家，我拒绝了，在我的坚持下，他开车先离开，我目送他，宛若与重疾搏斗，无疾而终。”

因扎吉今年32岁，会计师，说起17岁的故事漫不经心，当作一群人聚会时的下酒辅料。

能说出口的故事都已经过去，周围的人起哄的问着后续。

“后来——”

他的电话响起，打断讲述“hey，小姑娘怎么了。你知道他不会准你在18岁前夜不归宿的，跟性别没关系，卢卡和你享受同等待遇，别用这语气，你知道我没办法的，行了，我会跟他谈谈，极力为你争取，早点睡，周五舞会没剩几天了。嗯好的，晚安我的好姑娘”

“后续——”电话刚挂断，又是一个新电话

“亲爱的，你到了吗？没问题，酒会刚结束，我马上出来。你今晚有空吗，有点事我想跟你谈谈，在床下。别生气。我爱你”

提前退场是一种恶习，代价是在账单上签字。因扎吉站起身跟相熟的侍应交代把账单寄到公司，在一片抱怨声中揭露答案“后续是，我和他结婚了，花童是他的两个孩子


	4. Chapter 4

波波约他见面时，皮波结束了一季度会议。将近四十岁的人不比当年，拿着钥匙钱包手机就能出门，如今需要先跟秘书确认行程，再跟男朋友报备。

电话那端，卡卡犹豫一会。因扎吉问他怎么了。

卡卡说没什么，那天约了朋友吃饭 ，只能拜托父母帮忙照看。

因扎吉轻拍自己的额头，他想起了这件事了。背着卡卡跟卢卡贝拉约好，买一桶大雪糕三个人窝在沙发里家庭电影马拉松。

“我再跟波波约时间吧，都已经这么熟悉了。”

“这么熟悉才要多见面。去吧，我会跟妈妈说的，她也很想看看两个孩子。你不要跟她抢”卡卡说话的声音低哑，拖长声调慢悠悠的说话特别迷人。

因扎吉听他这样说话就没辙。

”跟马塞洛他们吃饭的时候，注意点，我可不想再在大晚上跟你手牵手在大街散步“

“你也少喝一点，说不定回去还能来半场电影马拉松”

 

因扎吉下班后，直接从公司打车去酒吧。他跟维埃尔太过熟悉，打个不恰当的比喻，如果他是女性，维埃尔已经看过她的素颜裸体买过卫生巾的关系，连补妆都没必要。

维埃尔早早在卡座里坐着，桌上放着一打没开的啤酒，身边难得没有坐着女性。

纽约下班高峰堵堵要命，因扎吉口渴的要命，走过直接从维埃尔手上抢过酒，喝了大半枝。

维埃尔懒得跟他争，自己动手又开了一支酒“你的小男友没拦你？“

因扎吉没有坐下，站着，压低眉眼看人”不仅没拦我，如果不是他劝我，我还不准备来了“

”蛮适合你的，这种体贴人的性格。我是不是该请他吃饭，不然我们下次见面不知道是什么时候“

维埃尔伸手拉着因扎吉坐下，把酒递给他”吃点什么？我点好了“

”下次吧，有机会，一起出来吃个饭见面。环球旅行怎么样，下个目的地决定好了吗”

“还没。准备在纽约呆一会，见见你的现任，看看你的继子，两个”

因扎吉不满的皱起眉头“你怎么知道？”

“我也是在纽约生活过的，我们两个有过不少的共同朋友”维埃尔说话的神情像是轻飘飘的翻过一页书。比起他服务生道谢的样子还不甚在意。

“那我跟卡卡怎么认识的，你也知道了？”因扎吉拿着啤酒瓶，用瓶口对着维埃尔指指点点。

“我知道。可是我想听你说”他端出了花花公子的深情语气，然而因扎吉最不吃这套。

他放下酒瓶，双手搭在膝盖上，看着维埃尔，用着同样的口吻，倾诉的语气“卡卡是公司后进来的同事，我们合作几个项目。我们觉得对方都不错，就试着约会了”

维埃尔指点“说服人的时候，手不要搭在自己膝盖上，而是别人的膝盖，我的小皮波生疏了。

“生疏了也无所谓，毕竟我是谈恋爱的人”因扎吉又拿起了啤酒，喝完了，搭着腿，招手要了一杯柠檬水。

“当初搂着女朋友，还跟我抢女朋友的人是谁？”

“是我”因扎吉点点自己的鼻子

“现在为了男朋友，连手都不愿意伸的人是谁”

“那也是我“柠檬水送到了，因扎吉端起来喝了一口，斟酌一下”我准备跟他求婚“

”要提前跟我约时间。我也不知道自己在哪“

”会的“

两个人安静了一会，维埃尔喝了一瓶酒，又开一瓶”为什么是他。“

“因为”因扎吉歪着头想了想，他似乎被卡卡传染了发呆的习惯“我觉得，我能和他走下去。”

工作上合作的很愉快，他很欣赏卡卡的处事方式和手段；一起吃午饭，下班开车去接两个小朋友。因扎吉喜欢孩子，他喜欢带小侄子玩，照料卢卡贝拉时也很熟练，孩子们对未来时继父接纳的很快。甚至会背着卡卡一起进行一些无聊小把戏。

卡卡对孩子根本没脾气，更别说因扎吉还抱着他在哄。

这些是因扎吉从小看着，最喜欢，最艳羡的家庭相处方式。

因扎吉看着维埃尔说“仔细想想，我也会想和他走下去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前搞过的一个kpl妖妃卡的番外（？

侍从把因扎吉带到会客室，端上了茶，一言不发的离开了。

｀

因扎吉端起茶杯喝了一口，对这糟糕的品味皱起眉头。以前不是这样的，宅邸的管家职位是家臣代代承传，连同着挑剔的品味和应付难搞主人的技巧。以前他们外出打猎回来，醇香的红茶早早备好，连温度都是固定不变。

 

那也是以前。以前的他可以在马背上驰骋一周都不觉得累，能让他回头的只有高礼帽被风吹落，现在他坐着马车从城郊颠簸回到了糜烂，腰背膝盖痛的不属于他，面容憔悴，如果没有邀请函，兴许马车在门前经过都不允许。当然他总有别方法进去，他在这座宅邸长大，看着卡卡长大，地道后墙，贵族逃生伎俩层出不穷，，他总能找到机会见到卡卡。

 

"先生，殿下请你进去"

 

会客厅的装潢摆设没有任何变动，当然的，之前的就是最好的。这里每日每夜的举办着沙龙，学者／作家／艺术家们争吵不休，他抱着卡卡端坐在沙发的上，面带微笑对于豢养的文人点头致意，不着痕迹的低头在卡卡耳边说着刻薄评论，卡卡听的咯咯直笑，因扎吉公爵不得不竖起食指比了噤声的手势。

 

沙发与软座之间用屏风隔开，从远渡重洋从日本运来的浮世绘六扇扇面，整个欧洲为之疯抢的珍品的，被克里斯王用作遮挡宠妃的面容的。坊间传闻不假，伯纳乌国王爱宠妃极盛，奉上万千珍宝，拘束他在内殿深处，高门后锁，不愿意让人窥见，就连侍奉的仆役都是瞎子。

 

因扎吉坐在椅子上，调整着软垫让僵直的腰板喘口气。

 

卡卡由着他，不愿意催促。

 

"殿下，您过的还好嘛"开场白在他心中颠三倒四，最后只逼出这么干瘪的一句。早知道让内斯塔来好了，至少不用他来面对。

 

"挺好的"卡卡的回答更为简洁，两个人静静看着眼前的屏风，卡卡又补了一句"我一切都好，你们呢"

 

"我们都好。殿下"因扎吉搜肠刮肚想要说些证明他们都好的话，结果只会重复一句"我们都好"

 

"您是怎么回到这片土地，国王爱您甚深"

 

"我说我想家了，想的寝食难安，不让我回来喔会死掉"

 

"您的身体还好吗"

 

"好多了，你呢"

 

"请您多加注意身体"

"嗯。"卡卡轻轻应和，接下来没有人在说话。

 

侍从走进屏风后，厚实的纸张不透光影，大概是提醒他会客时间到了。

 

"我知道了"卡卡的应答声音那么冷漠。

 

"皮波，你过来，过来和我道个别吧"

 

因扎吉站起来，朝着屏风一步步走进。他能听到了扮作侍从的刺客们拔刀的动静，他没有停下脚步，继续走，在屏风前站住了。

 

卡卡在屏风另一段，薄薄的一层纸轻轻一碰就碎了，就能看到对方的脸。

 

因扎吉看到屏风上出现了一个手印凹陷，是卡卡把手放上去的痕迹。于是他也抬起手，指尖指腹骨节掌心，隔着一层纸与卡卡的手十指紧贴。

 

卡卡说话的声音那么委屈，他说"皮波，我想回家"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP AU

裁判吹响哨声。

椭圆观众席上爆出的欢呼声与恼火声压过了尖锐的提示音。

格莱芬多与史莱特林恩怨历时多年，交恶友好都有故事，但是在魁地奇赛场，可以不是冠军，对方必须死。

 

披着红色队服的队员双手扶着扫帚手柄缓慢的往下降落，因扎吉的庆祝方式盛大漫长，宛如万圣节夜的狂欢。他骑在扫帚上绕着球场一圈一圈的打着转，双手高举，紧捏金色飞贼，薄薄的翅膀飞快的颤抖着。飞贼想必是有意识，而且爱因扎吉爱的极深，每场比赛发狠般往他手里撞，尽管总被捏的吱吱作响。

 

”皮波！“声音穿越了所有噪音，被风声携带着来到他耳边。

 

因扎吉低头看，卡卡在稍低处对他挥舞着双手，他的动作幅度那么大，甚至能看到幻影。

 

他低着头，对着卡卡笑，狂喜在他脸上留下痕迹，把他漂亮的脸扭曲的不成样。

 

“皮波，你下来，你快下来”卡卡这样说道。

 

因扎吉往手柄上施力，压着扫帚往下飞行。落的比卡卡的位置还要低一些，变得要仰头看卡卡。他张开双手说“你小心点”

 

卡卡弯下上身，双手牢牢的握着手柄，收起两条长腿，用踮着脚踩在扫帚上，慢慢的，慢慢的，在摇摇摆摆的扫帚上站立起来。好容易找到了重心，在悬浮于高空的木枝上站稳。卡卡眯着眼大概目测一下他和因扎吉之间的距离，压低身子做了一个起跑的姿势。

 

卡卡从扫帚一跃而起，像是溯游的大雨有着鲜红肉质，躲过天敌猎杀，狠狠的一头扎进水里。跨越过长长的间隔，落在了因扎吉身上。

 

卡卡被冷落的扫帚被好心的队友解手往下带。

 

真该庆幸没有宽敞的跑道给卡卡一个冲刺的机会。只是简单的从一把扫帚跳向另一把扫帚。因扎吉的扫帚猛的承重增加，，在高空中大幅度晃动，如同漂流在狂怒远海的小木筏，被巨浪打的无处着落。

 

卡卡快速的巴在因扎吉身上，像是大考拉扒拉在一棵桉树上。只是他的动作比考拉灵巧轻快多了。

 

扫帚载着两个人又一次环游球场上空，只是这次的速度不及赛时。

 

马尔蒂尼带着其他队员在下方休整，任由两个漂亮傻子在空中玩个不停。皮尔洛抬头看，还是一副没睡醒的模样，他转头对内斯塔说“卡卡跳向因扎吉那段场景是多好的宣传扫帚品质惊人的广告创意，你说光轮生产商他们愿意出多少金加隆来买”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园au，算不算师生啊

内斯塔是在第一节晚课下课后去找因扎吉.带着一群本科生,双方都非常痛苦熬过了基础课.

他收拾教案时想着,下个学期怎么都要拒了这门课,又是跟项目又是带学生,再这样下去迟早英年早逝上学院记念主页.他原本准备去吃晚饭,想起了项目,决定去找因扎吉,聊聊推导过程,然后一起吃个迟到的晚饭.

他们两个专攻方向不同,内斯塔偏向理论,因扎吉则是实际应用.实践中得到的数据对于理论研究来说反馈效果极嘉,两人也时常碰头交流近期成果.

内斯塔推开门.看到因扎吉,这个办公室灯火与通宵图书馆日夜同辉的工作狂人,在收拾桌面.平板手提被他丢进包里,文件整理归档.

他抬头看门口,见到内斯塔,抽了一份文件夹放在桌面上”近半年的数据和简要分析,你先看着,有问题我们再约时间说

想要的东西到手了,内斯塔点点头,随口问”你母亲来了?这么早就回去”

“没,男朋友下晚班,他一个人回去,我不放心,就去接他他”

内斯塔觉得是自己改本科生那堆屎一样的作业改的神经错乱”比起担心维埃尔，你更应该担心遇上他的劫匪” 

“不是波波”因扎吉穿好风衣背起包”你要不要去隔壁街区吃晚饭,我顺路”

临近圣诞假,浪了一个学期的小混蛋们在图书馆通宵的热情与室外的寒风形成鲜明对比,内斯塔早早裹上了毛线围巾,厚厚的一团搭在胸口前,,走在他隔壁的因扎吉像是在秋季,三件套加防风夹克打底,外面是一件长款羊毛外套..露出了半截脖子,在风中冻得的发紫.

“见男朋友也不需要这么顾及形象”

因扎吉冻得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了”上周天气预报提醒降温,我把羊毛衫都送去干洗,没想到衣服没拿回来,冷空气就来了”

“买条围巾吧,你倒下来,我们这群人,假期都过不好”

 

因扎吉是窜进驾驶座，两个人安全带都不扣，哒哒的按高空调温度。暖风吹的僵硬指端发痒发疼，打方向盘的力度都软绵无力。他在常去的家庭餐厅门口把内斯塔放下。

“今晚不想吃这家，你的小男友在那工作来着？”内斯塔没有解开安全带

“下次吧，约齐人我带他出来一起吃饭。”

“读本科生认识你，这是你第一次说要带人出来见面的。”

 

因扎吉把车调头，朝着酒吧的方向开。

卡卡早就和人换班，乖乖的在路边等着。从巴西跑出来的孩子更怕冷，因扎吉还能套着风衣强撑，他已经耳罩围巾手套全副武装，

他靠边停下来，帮卡卡把车门打开，怕冷的小男朋友钻进了副驾驶座幸幸福福的打个抖，怀里的抱着一个纸袋，肩上的书包也没有放下。伸着头让暖风吹着脸。因扎吉怕他嗓子吹得发疼。左右看了一眼了路况，一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手反手捂着卡卡的脸“这么怕冷？下雪怎么办？”

卡卡像是发现了什么，用鼻尖用脸去蹭他的手“你的手好冷”双手抱着因扎吉的手贴在自己脸上。

这个姿势别扭极了。因扎吉没说什么，踩着最低速抄着一条偏僻小路往宿舍开。

“到了宿舍，怕冷就早点回去睡觉”一只手被卡卡抱着，因扎吉停车拉手刹很不方便。

“皮波，你的手被我捂暖了”卡卡夸耀般抱着因扎吉的手摇来摇去。

因扎吉对着他笑，弯着眼睛嘴角，反手握着卡卡的手，摸着他的手指猜着这是左手还是右手“周末有空么，我们出门逛逛吧。你回家总要帮家里人带些礼物”

“第一年在外面读书，放假总要回家，圣诞节不能陪你过了”卡卡主动坦诚会皱着眉毛鼻子，像闹脾气的猫，是你在专心工作，他非要坐在键盘，还会指责你的忽视。

因扎吉只养过狗，甩着尾巴围着人跑前跑后，应付猫倒是第一次，他捏卡卡的手，从指尖捏到了骨节，慢悠悠的揉着凸起的腕骨“那你可得在圣诞礼物上多动脑筋”

卡卡突然笑起来，抽回手抱着怀里的纸袋看着因扎吉笑“我觉得你一定会喜欢”

“我不喜欢怎么办”

卡卡解开安全带，从纸袋里拿出东西，整个人扑在因扎吉身上，一大团软绵绵事物压在因扎吉脸上。因扎吉没有解开安全带，卡卡整个压在他身上，男孩子抽条的身体分量十足。他好不容易从这个巴西地狱里挣脱出。

卡卡半靠在因扎吉的肩膀上，把白色的围巾一圈一圈往他脖子上缠绕“这是我第一次织围巾，花了我不少时间，本来想织两个颜色的，可是好难哦，明年我练好再给你织”

因扎吉收过不少礼物，从头到脚，都可以被人包办，然而卡卡熊扑一样的把围巾给他，抬着头看着他，路灯打在他脸上，抹下一大笔阴影，压低声音说着明年再给你织，再给你织其他花样吧。

因扎吉心都化了，伸手摸摸他的脸“你可给我提了一个大问题吧”他伸手勾着卡卡的肩膀往怀里搂，低头亲亲他的发旋“小混蛋。我要送点什么给你。能不能把地球送给你，让你自己挑”

“其实，我有想要礼物”卡卡趴在他的怀里，说话的声音闷闷的。

“嗯？”

“陪我踢一场球吧”

因扎吉愣了愣，“你还记着？”

那次卡卡迷路，打着电话把因扎吉从办公室里揪出来接他回去，他们路过了足球场，一颗球从球场另一端踢来，因扎吉一时兴起穿着皮鞋挑起，勾着脚接下这个袭击。他用脚后跟把球拨给一旁兴致勃勃的卡卡，看着他一脚抽射把球还过去。

卡卡扑在他身上，惊喜的问东问西“皮波，你会踢球，还踢得很好”

“本科的时候，我是系球队的主力，我，内斯塔，舍瓦，马尔蒂尼，皮尔洛”他扳着手指数着队友，跟这个晚来的小孩说着球队的辉煌。

“要是我早点出生就好了，这样我就可以和你一起踢球，我会给你很多的助攻，一起亲吻奖杯”

对足球的热情不温不火的烧着，从没熄灭，他伸手揉着卡卡的头发“有机会的，总有机会的”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫卡.1

说不清时间地点，周围环境这么熟悉，没有形体的怪物踩着他的胸口，把他禁锢在地上一动不动。惶恐挣扎，猛的吸口气，眼睛一睁，看到白色天花板，刚才的一切都是梦。上一部小说的后遗症还在发作，一整晚睡下来都是乱糟糟的噩梦，因扎吉苦中作乐的想着至少最近的小说灵感都不用愁了。

压在他胸口，噩梦来源是卡卡，一只未成年布偶。

卡卡的睡眠质量和长相一样都是赛级，就连因扎吉醒来的翻找手机的动作都没有吵醒他。早上六点半，适合回笼觉和起床运动。因扎吉伸手压在卡卡的额头，把他睡的乱糟糟的毛发往后梳，卡卡整只猫趴在因扎吉的胸口上，像一个摊开的面团。

因扎吉抱着卡卡往枕头上放，抖被子。每晚睡前，因扎吉会拉上三层窗帘，往缝隙了塞布条，整个房间暗得伸手不见五指，才放心的带上眼罩耳罩爬上床睡觉。到了白天没有拉开窗帘，是看不到满房间都是猫毛和尘埃飞扬。醒来的第一件事不是洗漱运动之类，而是拿起了手持吸尘器吧被子床单枕头一通吸。其他的猫听到吹风筒的动静吓得弹跳两米高，吸尘器轰隆隆的响着，卡卡还是维持长长一条的面团状。吸枕头时，因扎吉伸手去揪他后脚，抬起来下半身，狠狠的滚了两个来回，卡卡是没有动静，因扎吉只能单手抱起他抗在肩膀上，把枕头床铺吸了遍才放他下来继续睡 ，这次翻开肚子的面团。

抹黑卷好了吸尘器的电线，刷的拉开了窗帘，阳光洒进屋子，如同撕开保护膜，整个房间白的发亮，因扎吉不耐的揉揉眼睛，开窗通风，出门洗手间洗漱，换了一套运动服出门晨跑。基本热身，八公里起跳，回来的时候，订的报纸和牛奶都好好的放在门口。打开门进屋，睡的一动不动失去意识的大动物蹲在门口，仰着头看着他，毛茸茸的尾巴一甩一甩，像个扫尘的鸡毛掸子。

"早安Ricky"因扎吉开口说了今天的第一句话，半跪下来，弯身亲亲布偶的鼻子。布偶表示友好舔他单薄的嘴唇，猫舌头有着细细倒刺，像是牙刷蹭过了嘴唇。跟因扎吉打完了招呼，卡卡转而去抛装着羊奶的纸袋，那是他的最爱，排在罐头和小布丁前面。

因扎吉干脆盘腿坐着看着他闹"我都要怀疑你为了牛奶醒来"

卡卡用前爪继续刨纸袋，还是没等到早餐，于是踩着因扎吉的膝盖蹲在他的双腿间的凹陷，抬着头，用琥珀色的瞳孔看着因扎吉。

赛级猫的美色惊人，更别说卡卡还是赛级中稳拿第一的阶次，因扎吉实在没办法跟他怄气，伸抱着他在怀里，因扎吉用手臂贴着他的后背，掌心托着他的屁股，卡卡自觉的挪动身体找个舒服的位置躺好，用额头贴着因扎吉的胸口的。

"撒娇怪啊"因扎吉笑着的嫌弃的声音从卡卡的额头上传来，卡卡的尖尖的耳朵抖了抖了，前爪张了张，指甲伸出又收起，他又睡着了，让人羡慕的好睡眠。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警察先生带小孩

"皮波，我需要你的帮忙"电话一接通，安切洛蒂一反常态，语气严肃的问道。

因扎吉上一次接到了类似电话，为了一个垄断案子忙了大半年，那半年里闭眼都是报表在眼前飘。他怀着沉重的心情的推开了局长办公室的门，看到安切洛蒂跟一个小孩子分享一份意大利饺子。

"你孙子？"熬夜使人思维紊乱，面对只有吃相相似的两个人，因扎吉还是问了这句蠢话。

"皮波，你来的正好"安切洛蒂不舍地把饺子递给了小朋友，扯着皮波往外走。

 

他就知道，接到安切洛蒂的电话没有好事。手上的大案刚收尾，一个收留儿童的任务交到他手上。他困的要死，压根没听清卡卡是怎么从巴西流落到了纽约了，他皱着眉头说，我明白这个任务非常重要，那为什么不交给马尔蒂尼或是内斯塔，我只是个普通文职警察，加了一周班正准备回家睡觉。

"我们这群人里，只有你有带孩子的经验"

因扎吉想起，之前是有几次弟弟没空时帮忙带着小侄子来办公室写作业这。

是一个血泪教训，永远不要带孩子到工作场所，你的上司会牢牢的记住这件事。

 

“...所以这几天你就要跟我一起生活“

因扎吉半蹲在地上直视卡卡，五岁的小孩子还没长开，脸圆圆，下垂眼黑幽幽的看着人。

两个人一番对视，卡卡扑倒了因扎吉怀里，凑在他耳边小小声的说皮波，我饿了。

皮波抱起他，他抱孩子的姿势非常标准，一手横在屁股下像个秋千的坐垫，一手搂着小孩子的肩膀，卡卡踢着腿，好奇打量这个陌生公寓。

在经济科连轴转了加了一个月的班，因扎吉实在没力气自己开火，在电话里婉拒了母亲的晚饭邀请，在沙发上呆坐了发呆，卡卡乖乖的抱着小背包在旁边坐着。

当因扎吉从成人静坐充电仪式中缓过来，他转头问卡卡今晚想吃什么。

小孩子永远高热量食品充满热情，同时，从大人口中问出你想吃什么你玩什么的问题一样都是形式主义，象征性的问问。没有想象中的炸鸡和披萨，因扎吉带着卡卡去了附近家庭餐厅的，在隔壁街区，没有开车，大人牵着小孩子的手在街道上慢慢走。

餐厅老板是意大利人，做菜的口味非常地道，平时加班加疯了，科室见的座机此起彼伏的响起了，收集菜单让人去餐厅点餐。因扎吉习惯性用母语点餐，与相熟侍应调笑，被漂亮的老板娘送了一杯香槟，他对法国人对玩意兴致缺缺，更不提今晚他还要带孩子，那杯香槟杯她转回给漂亮女士，最后获得一个吻和一份沙拉。

卡卡只会简单的英语和葡萄牙语，因扎吉点单时，他坐在儿童椅上左右张望，什么都觉得新鲜，比起同龄的男孩子，他出奇的乖，甚至有些呆。直到因扎吉帮他系餐巾，手指骨节蹭到他的脸蛋，他才收回了乱跑了思绪。

"在想什么"因扎吉帮卡卡卷起了双手的袖口，随口问。

卡卡摇摇头，又点点头问"我们吃什么？"

"我们先喝点汤，我点了两份意大利面和鱼，吃完有甜点"因扎吉说话的声音又慢又低，视若珍宝。又把一杯水往卡卡面前推了推，示意他先喝水。

这顿晚饭卡卡吃的很开心，意大利面带着浓郁的番茄鲜甜，面条软硬适中，尽管卡卡拿刀叉的动作不是很流利，吃的满脸都是，橙红酱汁粘在他嘴边糊了一圈，让他看起来像只路边的小橘猫。因扎吉不说话，吃完了自己餐盘里的食物，问卡卡吃饱了吗？卡卡把刀叉放好，点点头，回答道我吃好了，皮波。

因扎吉没有追问皮波这个昵称 从哪里学来的，用食指卷一圈餐巾去蹭卡卡嘴边的酱汁的。

晚饭时还有发生了一点小矛盾，这也是所有家长都会面临的问题，小孩子看到蔬菜，恨不得把它们从早午晚三餐里开除，即使卡卡再乖也摆脱不了这个习性。因扎吉在小侄子身上积累了足够多的应付经验，他示意侍应提前把饭后甜点送上来，又要了一个碟子往里面装了同等体积的蔬菜沙拉，胡萝卜西兰花玉米籽羽衣甘蓝拌着柠檬醋，健康又不讨喜的口味。

"这是给吃完沙拉的小勇士的奖励"因扎吉敲敲桌面对着皱眉头的小孩子说。

男孩子都有一个勇士梦，卡卡抓起叉子的动作和神态非常悲壮，也还是把碟子里的定额蔬菜吃完了，因扎吉笑着给他递了一杯柠檬水，洗掉了嘴里的青涩的草味，卡卡开开心心的把视线投向那份黑森林。

卡卡吃东西时，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像某种在公园大树上窜来窜去的小动物。周五是他的惯例酒会夜晚，舌尖突然想念起被红酒包裹的感觉，因扎吉舔了一圈嘴唇，喝一口柠檬水压下了酒虫。

"给"卡卡插了一小块蛋糕，上面撒着黑巧克力酱，努力挺直腰伸直手把蛋糕喂到因扎吉嘴边。

他在办公室呆了太久，头发都无心打理，低头去咬叉子上的蛋糕时，鬓发会往下掉，因扎吉勾着头发别在耳后，吃着那口蛋糕对卡卡说谢谢。

卡卡又开心又难过的，吃着剩下的蛋糕都分外卖力

因扎吉被他逗笑了，却忍住了没有许诺明天还带孩子吃蛋糕。他没少因为这事被西蒙尼抱怨，因扎吉转头不敢跟弟弟对视。

吃饱了两个人都犯困，走路回去的一大一小身影摇摇摆摆。

因扎吉不知道说什么，卡卡还有些拘谨。

回到家大概是九点多，他带着卡卡到客房暂时安置下来，翻找衣柜里小侄子留下来的衣服。

是上次带侄子去佛罗里达迪尼斯的纪念品，因扎吉头脑发热每个角色每个尺寸都买了一套。西蒙尼冷漠的拒绝了兄长的大方。

适合卡卡的尺寸是米奇的连体睡衣，卡卡揪着大耳朵，小小声的说着我喜欢唐老鸭。

因扎吉愣愣，笑着揉着他的头。你知道吗，洗手间里刚好有一套唐老鸭样式的小黄鸭。

卡卡抱着那套唐老鸭版本的小黄鸭爱不释手，十分配合给洗头洗澡。热水都凉了，才被因扎吉用厚实大毛巾裹着抱到房间套上睡衣。

因扎吉找出尘封的风筒帮他吹干了软绵绵的头发，亲了亲卡卡的额头的，留了一盏暖黄色床头灯，自己回去洗澡睡觉。

”皮波“卡卡一手抱着枕头，一手拽着他的衣角说”皮波，我的熊不在这，我害怕。“


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结婚哦

“所以我是你遗产第一顺位继承人”

皮亚琴察的小教堂里只有一对新婚夫妇和神父。阳光透过玻璃在地面上描出七彩的光泽，因扎吉在文件上签字，开着烂俗玩笑“有机会的话，我在巴西也给你补一个”

“是的，不仅你还是我两个孩子的继父”久违的从离异进入二婚状态，卡卡接受良好。

在神父与主的见证，两个人交换戒指亲吻。卡卡揉着因扎吉，这个前花花公子、出名的不婚主义，的左手无名指。一个简单的圆圈轻而易举的套了一个人的后半生。

“待会你还是会把戒指摘下”

因扎吉看着卡卡的手落在自己手上，说话又轻又低。

“我们说好的。在卢卡和贝拉成年前，我们不会公开”

“对，我们说好了”卡卡重复着。

不会公开意味着小教堂、相熟的神父、两人婚礼、和因扎吉只能戴在脖子上的戒指。

因扎吉发ins的频率不高，重要节日，偶尔采访，或是一时心血来潮。天知道。

他上了ins，发现了爆炸般点赞数量。算上时差，巴西在晚上十点，他肯定带着两个小孩子躺在床上睡觉，两个小孩子的确在沉睡，卡卡还会抱着手机在玩一会，向现代科技屈膝的没出息的大人。

他在whatapp上发信息：

“你的头像在我ins like 里炸开了”

“喜欢吗？”

“非常喜欢。你甚至翻到了我发的第一条ins。你可是做过视力矫正手术，注意用眼”

“和你聊完我就去睡觉，但是我有个问题”

“说，知无不言”

“波波给你点这么多的赞，你会特地晚上发信息给他？”

“不会。因为波波会给我每条ins评论”

“😄”

“—像这样。感谢提醒，我会给你每条ins补上评论”

“你在生气”因扎吉打出这几个词又删掉，他不擅长处理这种情况，相隔两地，只有干净利索的文字作为介质，他更喜欢面对面牵着手一字一句的说。可是在孩子睡觉的时候，卡卡会坚决的无视所有声音。

因扎吉最后决定回复“我也会给你点赞”

卡卡很突兀的回复了一句晚安。

ok，晚安。

因扎吉突然养成了一个并不好的习惯。他会在有空的时候，拿出手机刷推。

然而没人知道这是从卡卡发的一条ins

“TEST”

测试什么。

因扎吉心知肚明，给这条 ins点赞了。

后来还有很多ins，漂亮手指上的新戒指，一个大人牵着两个小孩的背影，餐桌上新增的意大利菜式，还有许多。

“纪念你父母结婚周年的ins非常动人”

“我们结婚一周年上的推文我会写得更动人，我保证了”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙卡

因扎吉突然抱起卡卡举高转圈欢呼.破蛋不足三天的幼崽,前肢后腿都是肉乎乎的,远远望去像颗球.

上次看到因扎吉这种癫狂姿态,是二次去雅典宫殿的探险,第一次他们被守护石像狠砸出去,第二次因扎吉踩着守护兽的脖子,手起刀落的表演了一个漂亮的割喉.

舍瓦看着他突然发疯,见怪不怪.在一个刺客都能当主力,还当得人人服气的佣兵团里,正常这个词反而成了高要求.

夜枭叫的瘆人,其他人充耳不闻钻进帐篷倒头就睡,留着负责守夜的舍瓦坐在火堆旁削木头.有人掀开了帐篷门帘,悉悉索索的声响.兴许是有人起夜.舍瓦尽责的看了一眼,-是因扎吉,怀里还抱着一个圆滚滚的袋子.

舍瓦出于好奇,推醒了内斯塔,让他帮忙盯着.

舍瓦没回来,放不下心的内斯塔推醒了带队的马尔蒂尼,马尔蒂尼没让内斯塔自己去,而是随手画了魔法阵,两个人一起去找——

夜枭准备喊第二轮，丝毫不担心扰人清梦被人拔毛下锅。四个人勾肩搭背往回走，蜥蜴崽用肚子搭在因扎进的肩膀上，摇摇晃晃怎么都不掉。互道了一声晚安，钻进帐篷，留下轮班的因扎吉裹着毯子烤火和自觉的窝在他怀里蜥蜴崽。

 

龙崽长得很快，刚出生时还不如因扎吉的军靴高，两个星期过去，卡卡蹲在他脚边像一只大花瓶。脑子一歪就能蹭到因扎吉的膝盖，被瘦削的膝盖骨嗝的发疼，蹦蹦跳跳的要人抱。

因扎吉拿闹腾的蜥蜴崽没办法，弯腰伸手抱起卡卡，不满的抱怨着“你真的是被人宠坏了”

卡卡装作听不懂，他也的确是听不懂，但他知道因扎吉没有生气。于是讨好的用头蹭他的脸，伸着前爪掏他的衣袋

因扎吉不轻不重的弹了一下卡卡的鼻子，惹出了一团小火花。

往高处走，有一个小悬崖，山峰从夹缝中穿过，让人睁不开眼。因扎吉拉高了兜帽，背着风口站着。他一手托着卡卡，一手从上衣口袋掏出烟。

抽烟不是一个好习惯，侵蚀呼吸道，染黑肺部，悄无声新的摧毁一个人，比暗黑森林的迷雾更可怕。然而每个佣兵的随身山地包里都有香烟的影子。在战场里，香烟是个好东西，止吐镇静，上瘾后的危害远低于药剂，权衡利弊，香烟就这样大面积的普及起来。

一开始因扎吉不愿意抽烟。他了解自己的风格，就是仗着年轻和费心保持下来的身体状态撑着。每一口烟雾都像是燃烧自己在米兰的时间，他像是踩在钢丝上，端着扶着。然而时间一长，他的烟瘾反而是所有人中最重 ，要不是行军途中香烟是配额供给，他的身边可以是一直烟雾环绕看不清他的脸。

卡卡看因扎吉咬住了烟，嘴抿成一条长长的线，对他眨眨眼。卡卡接收到了信号，像是吐泡泡一样吐出了一小团火焰，火焰精准地擦过烟头。能够瞬间万物化为灰烬的熔岩烈火点燃了小小的香烟，消失在风里。

因扎吉深吸了一口，眼睛眯着，又呼出。烟雾连形体都见不着就被带走，了无痕迹，连气味都没留下。他们盘点过最适合抽烟的任务点，沙漠和海边都能方便的掩盖痕迹，丛林是最糟糕的，幽绿的树林里，一点点亮光都像是给潜行杀手竖起了靶子。烟味汗味混着发酵，任务结束，洗澡时都想要刷掉自己一层皮。总有烟瘾骤然上头的时候，这是他们会找个一个高地，风呼啦呼啦的吹着，什么气味都留不下。就是防风火机扛不住自然爆裂的恩赐，火苗还没跳起来，一切都结束了。火机能在手心烫出了水泡，一根烟都点不着。

通常因扎吉会提前点好烟，慢悠悠的走到高处，烟抽的差不多。细密的吸着气，看着烟头一亮一暗，对烟点着了第二支。后来跟着来的人是有福的。只需要掏出香烟，对着因扎吉嘴里的香烟，两个人一起深吸一口，着了。像是传递火炬一样。

因扎吉最常是跟内斯塔对烟，然后舍瓦。相反的是，内斯塔最常跟马尔蒂尼交换火源。马尔蒂尼常常是安排好所有事务才出来放松自己，因扎吉拖着舍瓦早早回去，内斯塔会留着，侧着头为他点一根烟，等他抽再一起回去。一群男人混在一起，对烟对象比一夜情对象换的还频繁，对烟死老婆这种民间风俗被他们抛在脑后，谁知道下一秒是不是就这样交代。

最强佣兵不代表无敌。

因扎吉听到了动静回头看，是舍瓦。怀中的蜥蜴崽自觉跳下去，顺着舍瓦的腿往上爬。因扎吉笑着甩甩手，忍住没说蜥蜴崽胖了，可以当晚餐这种讨人嫌电话。舍瓦把他抱在怀里，捏捏卡卡的前爪又捏捏尾巴尖尖，卡卡不耐地甩着尾巴，有以下没一下的打住舍瓦的腹部。

卡卡帮舍瓦点着烟，就自觉的趴在他的肩膀上。

内斯塔是跟马尔蒂尼一起来，两个人说着什么，剩下的两个主力心不在焉，连偷听都懒得，肩并肩地站着，数着云雾，发着呆。

内斯塔从舍瓦肩膀上抱过卡卡，龙崽趴在他胸口，咬他的过肩长发玩。有点疼，但是内斯塔拿他没办法，抱着他晃了晃，龙崽又乖巧下来。烟一点着，内斯塔像举着打火机丝的，把卡卡往前送，马尔蒂尼咬着烟低下头，就着火花点着了。他伸手摸摸卡卡的头，卡卡用鼻尖去蹭他的手指。

四个监护人在悬崖边站成一排在抽烟，龙崽子被放在地上让他自己去玩。卡卡蹦蹦跳跳了一圈，刨地追虫子，玩累了就跑回因扎吉脚边，头枕着他的靴子睡觉。

卡卡睡得很熟，怎么摆弄都没反应，一觉醒来发现自己被塞回了背包里，他探头出去，又被因扎吉按着头塞回去


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生

第一堂排在了下午一点。

早上八点，因扎吉就接到了morning call，卡卡带着哀求语气希望着他能帮忙再过一次课件和他的口头表达，卡卡的紧张的神情在眼前具象化。

因扎吉在洗漱时想着自己第一次讲课时发生了什么？他紧张的一晚没睡，精神奕奕的起床，过了一遍课件，上课前跑了四趟厕所，然后，然后他都给忘了。

卡卡跟他的专业不是一个方向，可是这个星期，他都能把这份课件背下来。毕竟是第一次讲课，生涩一板一眼的，像个被新手拉扯的扯线木偶，能说的都说的，当卡卡用期盼的眼神看着他，因扎吉点点头，问他要不要一起吃早餐。

他们去了教职工的小餐厅，那儿提供自助餐，有早课的老师们都聚在那，遇到的相熟打个招呼看，交流一下近期的论文和研究进度。早起让他胃口欠缺，黑咖啡，沙拉煎蛋。卡卡比他还没胃口，抱着一碗玉米浓汤拿着勺子戳个不停。

内斯塔端着堆成小山的食物路过，拍拍因扎吉的肩膀指了指卡卡，因扎吉比了一个紧张的口型，内斯塔了然点点头，从自己餐盘叉了一份培根一份煎蛋放到卡卡碟子里。

对因扎吉说吃完没事来我那，前线回来的数据有些不对劲，你帮我看看。

因扎吉草草吃完了盘子里的东西，擦着嘴说走吧。又转头对卡卡说记得吃午饭再去上课，我直接从桑德罗那过去。

内斯塔看着自己餐盘，把自己的钥匙给他，你先过去看看。

因扎吉为了数据跟着人跑了，卡卡看着一旁的电脑慌的不行，连吃完早餐去哪都不知道。人一慌就饿了，他拿出一副最后的早餐的气势把自助餐桌前一通扫荡，被人放在内网里，荣登大胃王第二，第一永远是不可动摇的内斯塔。

胃填满了，心头大石也被塞下去，他突然异常心宽的撸了一把路边的野猫，去了一趟图书馆问问自己预约的文件到了没。在图书馆里又做了一次公式推导，顺手把延伸推导也给写了。提前一个半个小时去课时，难得能在周末能在校园看到人潮涌动，他才想起今天学校球队主场比赛，他与人潮背道而驰，悲从中来，想翘课看比赛。

他抱着笔记本往教学楼走，前门紧缩，只能绕路找后门，再问了两个学生一个保安后，他顺利找到了自己课室。离上课还有半个小时，本科生永远只有踩点百米冲刺到课室的好习惯。

因扎吉已经到了坐在第一排，看到卡卡出现很是惊讶，摆弄着手机说居然能找到课室，我等着你分享定位好去接你。

卡卡被逗笑了，摆弄着课室电脑再再再过一次课件，因扎吉没有开口，低头继续看新到手数据和现场资料。

学生陆续到场，一个二个心不在焉，都惦记着热闹的比赛和更热闹的观众席。卡卡好看的外表像是一剂强心剂，因扎吉看到不少学生抬头挺胸，在看到他之后又缓缓下滑。

简单自我介绍，下半学期课程进度和安排，课程概括。这门课作为一门选修，还是之前学过课程一个深入，相对简单压力不大简直就是大三生刷学分的一个好去处。对于卡卡来说，一个博士生带带小学弟学妹问题不大，锻炼一下胆量和口头表述。搞科研的不会说话，简直就是大忌。管理层头脑风暴时，还有过“把大拿们丢去市场营销上上课”的提议，被冷漠的大拿们拿更冷漠的数据压下去了。

卡卡的第一节课表现不差，能打个八十分，属于下课吃饭能多吃两碗的那种 。一个课间，接着上堂课的内容继续讲，谁能想到，讲解那个被他推导烂的公式还能出岔子，一个非常基础低级的前提假设——

因扎吉强迫自己低头，但是手没稳住，钢笔在稿纸上留下了一摊墨迹，他心烦的想着待会还要重新打印一份data。

卡卡拿着粉笔的手，抖了一下，留下了一笔难看的划痕，放下笔拿起了黑板檫，黑板檫还脱手而出了几次，擦掉了一版面的演算，他做了几个深呼吸。

手上无意识把公式推导过程在黑板上默写出来，才转身看着一脸发愣学生，诚恳的说“I apologize”他红了脸，说话还带着几分哭腔。

因扎吉抬头看了他一眼，对他笑了笑，比了一个嘴型。

卡卡认出来，pumpkin。

他再去看学生，每个人的脸被替换成了滑稽的南瓜灯，卡卡抿嘴没让自己笑出来。心情放松下来而，后面的课也好讲。

下课后，因扎吉把一打作废的稿纸揉成一团塞进自己的包里，打算牵着卡卡去吃午饭。

卡卡被一个学生截住，比起身高，更引人注意的是他像是炸开爆米花一样的蓬蓬头，打着卷，惊人占着视线范围。

因扎吉靠坐在桌子压着眉头扯着嘴角看着卡卡跟那个蓬蓬头说话，他这个表情很有杀伤力，至少在考场上摆出这个表情，有一半学生会自觉的把手摆回原位，剩下一半只想赶紧交卷跑路。

卡卡拎着包向他走来，抱怨着“我快饿疯了”

因扎吉装作无意“那还跟学生说这么久话，认识吗？”

卡卡点点头“高中学弟的，说这门课他不太擅长，问我能不能补补课”

“我这有套题，之前讲课总结，让他做做，基本问题就不大。让他做完了知道问题在哪，你再帮他补课，有针对性比较有效”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生时间线往前

卡卡的语言天赋惊人,母语是葡萄牙语,小学去了日本交流夏令营,迷迷瞪瞪get日语技能,以至于后来玩任天堂都比别人快上手,去迪斯尼都不需要带翻译,英语是必备的第二外,后来找个了意大利男朋友,学会了意大利语,并且精通街头面包品尝.然而语言天赋并不能拯救他的论文写作,在连续半个月背了半本范文,写了东西连在线机评都过不了,卡卡转而向家里人求助,想要找位家庭教师专门辅导论文写作.

高三生忙得要命,跟家里人大致交流了理想学院和专业后,卡卡又哭着继续写他那不规范的练笔.

下课拖着书包回家,看着父母在客厅坐着跟一个陌生人说话,母亲站起来牵着他的手往沙发拉着走”来见见你家庭教师”

对方转身看他,站起来,和他握握手,卡卡第一反应是这个人真高,第二反应是真瘦,第三反应是长得太好看了吧. 

当因扎吉,卡卡男神大学女神专业的在读博士生,一排履历闪闪发光.卡卡一开始还有点拘谨,低头小小声的喊professor.因扎吉笑着摆手”夸张了,我连GSI 都不算,喊我pippo,我的朋友都这么喊我” 

卡卡急忙改口乖巧的喊pippo

后来两个人熟了,因扎吉拿着红笔帮他修改论文,卡卡咬着牛奶吸管坐在旁边盯着因扎吉的侧脸,怎么都想不通为什么博士生要来给高中生当家教,他们连学长学弟的关系都不算.”

因扎吉的吓人本事堪称全校前三,出其不意让人心头一沉,他突然抬头看卡卡,两个人四目相对.卡卡被吓着,一口牛奶呛个正着,噗的喷了大半桌面和因扎吉半身.因扎吉笑得没心没肺,眼睛嘴巴拉成线,像只不怀好意的柴郡猫.

卡卡咳个不停,见因扎吉还在笑,伸手捶了他几下,因扎吉也没恼火,抽了两张纸巾帮他擦干净嘴角,又抽了几张擦桌面.

看到他这样,卡卡反而生不起气,趴他的手臂看那份勾着红圈圈的论文.”pippo?”

“嗯?”

“你怎么来当家庭教师,博士生不是很忙的吗”

和卡卡不同,因扎吉只会意大利语和英语和数学.前者是他的母语,中间是生活所迫,后者是他此生真爱.尽管如此,这么多年的论文阅读总结分析,输入-输出机制有效运作,改个高中生的入学考试论文绰绰有余.

因扎吉把文章通读一遍,觉得Ab多余了,又删了几个单词.卡卡看了一眼基本上跟重写一样.觉得差不多了,因扎吉才反应过卡卡刚才的提问,在自己笔记本上写下了卡卡下个星期的针对训练”当你经历了写了一万词,电脑死机,只剩草稿的惨剧,别说是博士生,就算是博导就得要去花钱买电脑.不巧的是,买电脑这事完全不在我当期预算,只能出来卖身了”

“不过啊”红笔在因扎吉手指转了一圈,像朵小烟花,他托着下巴稍稍低头看着卡卡,笑着说”我还蛮感激电脑出问题的,不然我也不会想去当家教,也不会遇到你了”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 编辑部+猫卡

去到咖啡厅时,内斯塔已经到了,工作日没什么人他毫不客气的占了靠窗光线充足的四人座,巨大的pro放在他大腿,一搭没一搭的勾勒草图.  
因扎吉走过去抬手跟他打招呼,问他要喝点什么.  
内斯塔指了指桌面上的venti 拿铁,摆摆手.因扎吉在点餐时,想了想要了一份美式,想了想还是补了一份三明治.  
一坐下,因扎吉指着内斯塔手腕那一圈的药用贴布问效果,内斯塔揉着发涨的掌心,反问因扎吉在用那款按摩药膏效果怎么样.寒暄完,内斯塔拿出小说翻开标识页面,放大自己文件跟因扎吉开始对细节.他们合作了好几年,双方大体风格和偏好都十分了解,出来只是为了敲定插图细节和整个氛围..  
因扎吉一边解答一边在笔记本上记上这些细节点.  
问题解决了,内斯塔拿了三明治开始吃起来,因扎吉摆出一我就知道的表情,翻着原著小说下咖啡,在脑海里斟酌着字句还能怎么改  
内斯塔问道”最近怎么调整了文风了,是打算转风格么”他吃东西吃的又快又多,像一只纤长的仓鼠,因扎吉愣了愣,还沉浸在故事里”什么意思?”  
他放弃了言语,保存草稿,开了新稿纸,随手画了一个对比图:,是两个场景框架,一个是开放式的厨房,但是光线从中间向两端变暗;一个是半遮掩的门,隐约能窥见餐具轮廓.”同样是厨房场景,但是两个故事的表达视角和营造氛围完全不同”  
因扎吉想起了那是两个短篇故事.都是主人公回家后发现妻子被杀.的确是很奇怪,同一个故事脉络,为什么视角会差这么多,想起了.

那天和主编谈话完了,他从开车回家停车开门进门,都是恍惚的.拿着随身键盘在屋里脚不沾地的游走,满脑子都是凶手怎么进门怎么杀人为什么杀人,.大概脉络确定下来了,他赶紧在厨房餐桌前坐下,哒哒的开始把故事写下来.  
咚的一声.因扎吉被吓到,写了一堆恐怖故事,所有的梗被他翻来覆去的解析欣赏,胆子大的要命.他抬头看向了声音发出来的方向.  
卡卡,一只布偶猫,跳到了桃木餐桌上.临近秋冬,为了防寒,他开始换毛,那个星期,在家是要戴着口罩,从三天一吸尘变成了每天一吸.换毛后的卡卡像是披着一件宽大厚实皮毛大衣,走起路来气势汹汹,明明是只幼猫看起来比每天都来院子扒拉垃圾桶的浣熊还要大.  
他踩着步子,悄然无息的走近,在因扎吉抬高的手上蹭了两把脸,享用自己最爱的洗脸巾,然后目标明确的走到了键盘上,给键盘笼罩了一层巨大的阴影,然后收手收脚,啪的压着键盘躺下了.  
这是一只人面狮身兽,只是前爪收拢在胸口有着漂亮的琥珀色眼睛,长长的白色的毛,喜欢洁净,家里需要两个猫砂盘.看守的金字塔是mac，开着word，上面一片无休止被毛肚子压出来的乱码。  
“Ricky“他喊了一声。  
卡卡的耳朵动了动，示意自己听到了  
因扎吉伸手推了推吐司的屁股，鸡毛掸子一样的大尾巴一下一下的砸在桌面上，皮毛翻起，乱码改变了形态，但是白色吐司纹丝不动。  
无情的记录者和冷漠的人面狮身兽对峙了好一阵子，因扎吉投降了，他站起身往书房走，在卡卡的注视下，拿着一沓稿纸和黑色签字笔回到了餐桌面。卡卡坐起来看他，乱码换一个模式。  
因扎吉伸手到卡卡屁股下关掉键盘开关，word页面的不明预言戛然而止。  
他坐下来，回归最古老的纪录方式，写了一个背景开头，卡卡撇弃了无趣的键盘，转而趴在因扎吉面前的稿纸上。长长的毛发覆盖住了A4大小的稿纸。  
“Kaka“他喊着大布偶的大名，伸手揉他的耳后，那块地方只有一层薄薄的绒毛，卡卡喜欢因扎吉这样揉弄他，两只耳朵往后舒展。  
这次他放弃了僵持，把椅子往后退发出了刺耳的声音。卡卡睁开眼看他，他望着那双大而圆的蓝眼睛，不说话，伸手拍拍自己的大腿。  
卡卡可以说是在因扎吉的大腿上长大，从手掌大小睡啊睡，睡成了漂亮厚实的吐司。  
卡卡没动静，因扎吉又拍了拍，喊了一声ricky  
卡卡投降，伸了一个大大懒腰，把吐司扯成了法棍，往后瑟缩上半身，瞄准，跳到了因扎吉的腿上。他比以前大只多了，没办法随随便便躺下。他逡巡一小圈，用爪子踩踏着，才找到了一个舒服的姿势躺下。头抵着因扎吉的小腹，努力的收起了四肢，大尾巴在空中一甩一甩，不知道高兴什么。因扎吉怕他睡得不老实，会摔下。伸手抱着他，手臂是最好的防护栏，掌心托着尾后那块肉，于是尾巴甩的更欢了。  
他像是独臂人，用仅剩一只手写作，手写和敲击键盘的感觉差异很大，写几个词停下来想想，读一遍再想下一句。思绪放慢放缓，发生在中产小区独栋房屋里的谋杀案从黑墨水里流淌而出。  
卡卡睡得很熟打起呼噜，像是一台小型燃油发电机，呼噜呼噜——  
在半掩的厨房门后到底发生了什么。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当你假期想出门浪，你妈喊你回家

“皮波是个场面人” 安切洛蒂说的.

 

 

抛开胖乎乎意大利老头跟几位魔王经历不说,他对因扎吉的点评分外精准..

 

 

卡卡单肩挎着包出来,教学楼前的围起一堵人墙,他个子高,踮脚探头看,被人逮个正着.

 

 

皮波靠在不知道第几辆从哪来弄来的跑车车身,双腿交叠伸的笔直,上身像是没骨头的蛇倚在车顶,条纹衬衫披着针织衫,斯文的装扮都能被他穿出一副浪荡公子的模样.他从手机屏幕中抬头,看着隔着一群人看着卡卡,挑出一个笑”Ciao,Ricky”

 

 

没人知道他是怎么发现卡卡,卡卡则在困惑着从来不让车辆进入校园的门卫怎么会放过了因扎吉.

 

 

基于良好的过分的家教,他抬手打个招呼”Hi,pippo”

 

 

因扎吉没跟他计较英语和意大利语的优先程度,拉下头顶的墨镜,打开车门坐进去,交代”上车吧”

 

 

卡卡对着周边纷纷议论充耳不闻,拉开副驾驶门坐进去”门卫怎么会让你进来”

 

 

卡卡回想起上次他睡过头,把自行车踩出了专业级别的速度,在大门外被人拦截下来,只能百米冲刺跑向教学楼,成为本年度第一位上课迟到的教授.

 

 

“当然是因为我讨人喜欢”因扎吉从来不看左右后视镜,突然起跑,根本不在意周围人群,临近大门口,因扎吉还没有放慢速度的意思,直直的朝着路障冲过去.

 

 

“Pippo!”

 

 

快要撞向路障,皮波猛地踩住了刹车拉起手刹,车轮在地面打滑,发出令人牙软的声响,卡卡抱紧了怀里的书,发现兰博基尼稳妥打横停在了路障前.

 

 

“你也可以的,Ricky,我教过你的”因扎吉根本不在意卡卡的怒火,转头看向他,抬起墨镜,露出眼睛.他也有着满腔不满,连应付式的表面功夫都不屑做,黑色纹理像是不知名怪物的兽爪狠狠不间断地划破他的脸,延绵细密,切割肌肤，有黑气氤氲。

 

 

“有车来了”因扎吉的脸邪性吓人，卡卡无动于衷，看了一眼后视镜“有车来，换个地方”

 

 

卡卡看着因扎吉，僵持了好一会，因扎吉叹了口气，打了个响指——

 

 

卡卡睁眼发现自己坐在了客厅沙发上，手上还被塞了一杯红茶。因扎吉指挥着佣人把卡卡的书和背包往房间送。

 

 

早早安排好的圣诞假游玩就这样泡汤了，卡卡真的生气了。纹理从嘴角蔓延开来，如果说因扎吉脸上是兽爪的伤痕，卡卡脸上则是烤干的陶瓷人偶，白皙肌理皲裂，衬着低压的眉眼，一派不屑神情。

 

因扎吉反倒笑起来了，往他嘴里塞了一个马卡龙，甜的腻口，于是卡卡赶紧喝了茶。

 

这是大人哄小孩子常用方法，因扎吉乐此不疲，卡卡皱着鼻子，嚼着甜食。

说话鼓鼓囊囊的抱怨着“我已经和朋友约好了，订好了机票酒店”卡卡掏出手机展示购买记录。

 

因扎吉接过佣人递过来的庆祝香槟，揉揉他的卷头“下次跟朋友出去玩，刷我的卡”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正不是猫的锅

大苹果的晨间交通情况惊人，舍普琴科照常提前出门，躲开了早高峰，顺便冲着飞奔而来的国米同事笑，然后死死按住了关门键。

 

世仇这事真的没理由的

 

电梯到了18楼，所有人放弃了惯常坐在卡位摸鱼摸到最后一秒的挣扎，围着门口喝咖啡。

 

“有人过来参观吗？怎么还不列队欢迎”他开了一个烂俗的玩笑。

 

画手摸鱼乐趣绝对不是画画，皮尔洛去了洗手间，内斯塔只能抱着switch玩马里奥“今天开会，决定下半年的企划，所有人都得回公司”

 

“所以？”

 

离打卡时间九点还差六十秒，电梯又一次在18楼停下来。因扎吉戴着耳机从里面出面，肩上挎着一个大背包，一颗毛茸茸的白色脑袋冒出来，琥珀色的大眼睛左顾右盼。

 

因扎吉拖长着声音懒洋洋的打招呼“早啊各位”

 

几近是异口同声“早啊Ricky”

 

重猫轻作者的风气不知道是什么时候蔓延到整个编辑部，他打卡的时候，有人殷勤的从他肩膀上卸下了猫袋，打来拉链放卡卡出来。大布偶可喜欢人了，不认生，谁来都乐意亲近，更别提这群人有事没事跑因扎吉撸猫，更是放宽心贴近所有人的脚边走过，大尾巴甩的像个年底除尘的鸡毛掸子。

 

马尔蒂尼拿着文件出来，米兰编辑部最后的良心底线，上一任总编的儿子，现任总编，一二三的点着四散的人头“准备一下开会”

 

因扎吉摘下耳机跟他打招呼，马尔蒂尼半蹲下来，卡卡见状颠颠的跑过来，他伸手勾着猫的下巴，另一只手揉耳后那块薄薄的皮肉“早啊，Ricky”

 

最后的良心也沦陷了，他跟身旁的内斯塔抱怨“我跟总编提议，把卡卡编作正式员工，你觉得有没有可能的”

 

常年监管一群不省心的员工，马尔蒂尼的耳尖要命，他回了一句“我给你报销通勤费用”

 

内斯塔冷笑一声，因扎吉安静如鸡。

 

 

编辑部做的是一个开放式设计，宽敞明亮，一张橡木大圆桌就算一个会议室。

开会的时候，卡卡四处闲逛，茶水间，每个人的桌面，觉得无聊就跳上大圆桌，踩着每个人的笔记本走一一圈，收获一麻袋小声亲昵的抱怨，然而没有人拍他脑袋赶他走。即使是坐在投影仪前，也只换来因扎吉叹口气，把他抱下放在自己大腿上。这样的情况会发生好几回，他们都愿意犯下手上的工作陪大布偶。知道他犯困了，躺着因扎吉的大腿缩成一团，还要抱着一只手睡成一台小型吸尘器，鼻鼾声呼噜噜。

 

大体框架说完了，舍瓦和皮尔洛被留下，舍瓦需要在新企划里写一个长篇连载，皮尔洛则要确定好大纲。

 

因扎吉和内斯塔也不轻松。早早宣传好，这月的专栏文章是因扎吉的短片悬疑和内斯塔配合多p插图。两人的任务都完成了差不多，现在都是细化的问题。回到自己桌面坐下，因扎吉开着文档修稿。在过度章节总觉得哪里不对劲，就喊内斯塔过来帮忙看。

 

内斯塔勾了一个布局图，更直观的对比小说内容。又聊了一会场景细节，内斯塔又准备拉着因扎吉去看他的插图。

 

去到了内斯塔的在办公室底端的座位，因扎吉总算知道为什么今天的卡卡异常乖巧。

 

他趴在了因扎吉的键盘上，屏幕上是熟悉的SAI界面，一瞬间他能感觉内斯塔的肌肉都绷紧了。

 

走近一看，删除图层的提示栏遍布整个左下方。因扎吉赶紧抱起大布偶，给试图拯救多日劳动成果的内斯塔腾出空间，感谢unsaved file，多日努力不至于化灰。

 

因扎吉拍了一下卡卡的脑门“谁纵出你睡键盘的破毛病”

 

卡卡意识到自己做坏事了，用力一蹬，踹了因扎吉的胃一脚挣脱他的怀抱落在桌面上。他想对内斯塔道歉撒娇， 这招万灵万灵

 

然而不巧，他降落的位置过于精准，尾巴顺手一抽掀翻旁边的水养盆栽，泼了主机，不负众望，电脑成功黑屏了。

 

“卡卡不是故意的…”因扎吉微弱的争取到。

 

内斯塔左看看大布偶，又看看因扎吉抬腿向他走去——

 

缺少配套的插图，这期备受瞩目的主题专栏没有更新，也没有空窗，只是后延，这次顶上的是因扎吉之前的中篇库存。

 

在个人主页上，因扎吉特地发布致歉声明：因肌腱炎复发无法如期完成约稿，原本预定本月刊载主题小说将会往后延期。十分抱歉，并致以最深歉意。特约小说将于下月出版杂志中刊登，劳烦各位等待十分抱歉，感谢各位的支持”

 

马尔蒂尼从办公室的透明玻璃看，打着绷带的因扎吉在赶新稿，额头贴着退热贴降火的内斯塔在重新画插图。卡卡？

舍瓦抱着他躲进了茶水间，两个分享一瓶热羊奶


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 捡到一个孩子

汽笛拉响，邮轮缓缓靠岸。

因扎吉从甲板走向港口，踩在了结实的陆地，抬手压着帽檐看着伦敦熟悉的一片灰蒙的天空的，一阵风吹来，礼帽上的红色缎带拂过他眼前。他皱眉不耐烦把缎带往脑后勾。

今年葡萄酒收成不错了，他先去了欧洲和维埃尔品鉴几支新酿，从法国坐船去了一趟南美洲。尽管奴隶贸易和橡胶生意他早早找好了代理人帮忙看顾，只需要躺着数着年金。然而在在南美洲的几个月里，他畅享充沛的阳光，穿着宽松的白色衬衫卷着袖子在橡胶庄园走过，长靴溅着泥浆斑点。以至于回到了在渡轮高层摇摇晃晃又是几个月回到欧洲后，即使穿着厚实的斗篷，带上帽子皮质手指，对阴冷东风分外不满。他赶紧加快步子的往远处的马车走去。

像是有什么轻轻的骚扰过他的后背，他警惕的转过头。一个小孩子站在渡轮旁，一开始他以为是这趟从南美洲带回来的奴隶。然而港口人来人往，下船的乘客与家人相拥，港口卸载货物的工人往来大声吆喝卸装搬运货物，白色皮肤、黑色皮肤、棕色皮肤，所有人都对那个孩子视若无睹。

因扎吉转身走过，对身边的下属挥挥手，不忘让人去拍电报告知维埃尔他回来的信息。

"你怎么在这？"因扎吉在孩子面前蹲下，打量着他的相貌。年幼的孩子五官还没张开，只穿着衬衫裤子在寒风显得分外单薄。

"你能看到我！"孩子惊喜的说。

"是的，我能看到你，而且只有我能看到你了，亲爱的"因扎吉笑了笑，摘下手套去牵小孩的手，那双手被冻得发紫，孩子却像个没事的人。

在心里，因扎吉检讨了一下，佯装成人类多年，仅学了骄奢享受和娇气，然而这种做派在人类间很讨喜。他带着孩子往马车走，低声温柔问道"你冷吗"

"什么是冷"孩子仰着头看着他。

这个时代真好啊，要是在他出生那个年代，对着无人处说话是要上绞刑台。没有人会对一个有着庄园地产和伯爵指指点点，连重话听不到。

他摇了摇孩子发紫的手的说"看看周围的人，他们的反应就是冷，你想让人看到你，你得先学会成为他们"

孩子想了想，像是明白了什么"我冷了，我怕冷"

因扎吉点点头，夸奖道"聪明的孩子"他脱下了外套了裹在孩子身上，一瞬间孩子第一次感受到了被他人注视是什么样感觉

"在冷天里被父母抛弃，多么可怜的孩子啊，我要收养他"因扎吉抱着孩子，拿捏着腔调大声喊道。

马车上，两个人面对面坐着，港口离他城堡这么远，他可不愿意委屈自己，慢条斯理的摘下礼帽手套，问道"有名字吗"

"什么是名字"年轻的刚刚才有人形的小恶魔对自己身处世界一无所知，然而因扎吉对着年幼懵懂的孩子有着无尽耐心，他挑了一个最简单的方式解释"就是代表你的声音"

"卡卡"孩子说"我听到的第一道声音就是卡卡"

大概是老鼠啃噬骨头的声音，因扎吉没有说话，只是摸摸他的头说"很好听的名字，就叫卡卡吧"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教养一个孩子

Topic：算了，还是个孩子。

养大一个孩子有多难。  
其实不难的，在贫民窟里，只要有一口面包一口水，天冷时有床被子，命硬的人总能熬过寒冬在土地抽枝发芽。  
要培养一个孩子呢？  
不是简单的生存，而是生活的。衣食住行言行举止语言品味为人处事，年长者的骨肉血液化身阶梯了，送着年轻人往上走，看得高一些远一些。  
因扎吉听着代理人排着队给他汇报产业利润。他的视线飘远，心思完全不在报告上。  
是不是该带卡卡进入社交圈。因扎吉这样想着。  
距离捡到卡卡那天过了将近五十年，从幼童长成了小少年了。每天上串下跳，逼走了不少的家庭教师。然而考究作业时，卡卡总能对答如流了，英语法语意大利语钢琴数学文学马术剑击，没有一门有错处，因扎吉用书轻轻的拍着他的脑袋，惩罚就这样高高拿起轻轻放下。  
旧友从法国过来看他，带着库藏佳酿，起司很够滋味，很适合配酒。从城堡主人房高处看下去，正好能看到少年骑马的身姿，没有穿骑马服，不过是一时兴起，黑发翩翩衬着白衬衫，英俊的不行。  
维埃尔帮忙挑选着那个宴会更适合因扎吉二世带着他心爱的孩子出席。  
因扎吉端起酒杯点了点了“除了女王的帖子都给推了吧，再让卡卡玩两年”  
白费半天功夫还不讨好的维埃尔把帖子往一旁烧的真红的壁炉里丢“你太宠Ricky了，在他这个年纪，你得尽女王的宠爱，在社交圈如鱼得水，谁见到不问一声好”  
“这就是你当初主动与我捧杯的原因？“  
“当然不是，比你的美貌你的财富，我更中意的是意大利语口音，那时候我想家了“  
”像个小孩子一样“因扎吉取笑着”再放两年吧，还是个孩子“  
”八十岁的人了“维埃尔摇着头感慨，端起酒瓶给因扎吉倒酒。  
“八十岁不是孩子是什么？”因扎吉反问。  
八十岁，还是个孩子的八十那年他在干嘛？因扎吉摇着葡萄酒回想着这几十年一颗心扑进去抚养卡卡这件事上，过往一二三都懒得翻出来咀嚼。  
他出生那年不是一个好时候，十字军东征讨伐异教神，然后是稍有能力的女性会被架在火堆上。  
他自一团黑烟化作人形，赤身裸体在土地行走，皮肤被砂石划破，伤口裂开又愈合，被接纳又被驱逐，上过疯人船，上过高塔，不生不死不老的活着，就这样游荡了几十年了，有了意识，学习人类语言，模仿他们行为举止，权势财富谋略，所有把人区别开来的事物是他最好的利刃，玩弄人心方面他得心应手。  
在一次宴会上，他和维埃尔一见如故，相互识别对方身上的气息，他们用意大利语嘲弄着法语吐痰般的发音的，转头亲吻淑女的手背夸奖她的美貌。  
在看到卡卡时，他忍不住，要是没遇到自己的恶魔幼崽在这个浑噩的帝国会有怎么样的际遇，要是遇到呢？  
是不是不会发生被人剖开胸腔扯出一连串的内脏走了长长的一路。  
他把小恶魔带着身边，让裁缝给他量体裁衣，拿着银勺子品尝美味，像每个贵族家的正统继承人锦衣玉食无尽宠爱。带着他走过家里每个走廊，指点藏品，远渡重洋的日本屏风，雕像，名画，珠宝瓷器。因扎吉放弃数卡卡在玩闹时无意毁掉了多少名贵的玩物，通常因扎吉只会挥挥手让管家尽快把残骸清理干净。  
他带着小卡卡看监狱里的梵高自言自语安，海明威站立着写出人可以被打倒不能被打败小神童用曲子索取公主的一个吻。  
年轻的卡卡不懂因扎吉在艺术方面的一掷千金却轻慢至极。因扎吉把卡卡抱在膝盖上，轻飘飘的说着“人类的生命稍纵即逝，你我的一个午觉时间，就是一个新的世界。当一切被时间拉长再拉长，只是无趣的一条线。我们得学会给自己找乐子，往内里往外里往深处往远处。然而这只是手段，就像再精致的物品也只是过手玩物，唯有人类的癫狂不安青睐爱慕被放置其中，形成了艺术长存的假象”  
“听不懂吗？没关系的，觉得这些好看吗？”  
“好看”卡卡把玩着皇冠，对于背后的故事一无所知。  
“这就够了”因扎吉随他去“在长大一些，你就会懂了，慢点长大吧，慢的懂得这个世界的无趣爱恨”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hug，hug

小孩子见风长.

跟着佣兵团东奔西跑三个月,蜗居地点从因扎吉的肩膀到内斯塔的背包,在绷断了第三个行军包肩带后,终于沦落到要自助步行的程度.

传说中的地狱岩龙有着扇动翅膀无人的速度,比起步行,飞行才是他们管用移动方式,高飞俯冲,来自空中的熔浆火焰是所有地面武装力量的噩梦,只有狂暴的自然作祟才可比拟.然而卡卡只是一只破壳三个月的龙崽子,翅膀软趴趴的耷拉,软骨覆盖着一层薄薄的肉膜,比日本纸还要脆弱,前肢退化,倚靠有力的后肢蹬地,蹦蹦跳跳像只大兔子.

卡卡蹲坐在地上,从家猫进化到了野外大型猫科动物体型,曾经把他囫囵塞进去还有空余的行军包,如今只能装进他的大脑袋.

被强行剥夺抱抱的龙崽背对人生闷气,尾巴一甩一甩,扬起了尘土了,顺便抽断了两棵年轮五十圈以上的老树.

一群监护人躲在后方围观,因扎吉推了推内斯塔”孩子他爸,有没有什么缩小魔法,蜥蜴崽已经愁的掉鳞片了”

内斯塔眼神幽深的看了因扎吉一眼”孩子他妈,你有蜥蜴崽掉的鳞片吗”

因扎吉不知道从哪变出了一撮鳞片。因扎吉的随身物品和内斯塔的胃是米兰谜团之一。据匿名情报，他甚至能在床上拿出三片卫生巾给突然来月事的床伴，一瞬间不知道谁更尴尬。

内斯塔对着那堆鳞片施加了一个保护咒语，虽然这位元素法师奉行着能动手决不说话的原则，并且卓有成效，他的守护魔法同样是教科书级别的。

光明法术闪着金光落在了鳞片上，被风一吹，瞬间化为虚无。他对因扎吉说“我不清楚你上一任搭档的情况，可是我们这只蜥蜴崽的鳞片能使魔法完全无效化，所以别指望了“说着，从因扎吉手上摸走那堆鳞片，多好的魔法材料。

“孩子他竹马，赶紧想想办法”因扎吉转而点名在丛林里，天天跟着龙崽一起跑来跑去的精灵射手。

舍瓦直接摊开手“ricky气疯了，我觉得除了把蜥蜴崽抱起来举高高，不会有第二个哄好她的方法”

“孩子他老板呢，我们万能靠谱的无所不能的团长呢”

刺客的五感灵敏的惊人，马尔蒂尼把几卷文件塞到因扎吉怀里交代“让卡卡盖手印。他的户籍落在我们团里”

因扎吉眯着眼睛“才三个月，没有这么快”

“你心里有数。让小崽子别再砸东西发脾气，再毁坏公物就扣你工资“马尔蒂尼忙的要命，要不是蜥蜴子闹脾气闹的太厉害，他还不会抄远路。

”都散了，难得休假别留在兵团里。皮波去把搞定那个闹脾气的小孩子。”马尔蒂尼手一挥，原地只留下了抱着文件的因扎吉。

因扎吉拖着不急走近，蜥蜴崽的感知远胜刺客，原本是左右横扫的大尾巴变成上下拍打，气的尾巴尖端的小火焰都亮起来。

像个小蜡烛。

因扎吉笑出来，把文件随便往腰后塞。拍拍手喊蜥蜴崽过来。

尾巴在空中顿了顿，然后狠狠的砸在地上，不擅长的冷战的蜥蜴崽转身一头撞在因扎吉怀里，头扭来扭去蹭来蹭去。

想是挨了一记能量冲击，因扎吉觉得自己肋骨都要断了两根。他还是抬手摸摸蜥蜴崽的头。

蜥蜴崽得寸进尺直接压在了他的身上。

因扎吉根本站不稳，摔坐在地上，他抱着kaka凄凄惨惨叫着的蜥蜴崽，现在已经不能喊做蜥蜴崽了。

卡卡很聪明，三个月的崽子就知道人类基本的语言手势是什么意思。

可即便是这么聪明的卡卡，因扎吉也没办法跟他解释，为什么还是孩子的他没办法如愿的得到了一个抱抱。

龙的生长速度与常人不同，在童年时极速生长，在青年停滞，近乎永生一般的巅峰期。尽管龙的童年的如此短暂，在被父母踢出窝前，还是享尽爱护，鼻尖碰鼻尖在黑暗的山洞里相依偎。卡卡自小就是在所有人的怀里长大，抱着人的手枕着心口听着心跳，摇摇晃晃。

因扎吉伸手抱着卡卡，心里期盼着快点长大了，快点化成人形吧，再把你抱起，再把你举高。

要不再慢一点？再坐一会孩子，再为拥抱着点小事生气，别参入泥潭别搅和近人类社会。

然而他只是说“团长说了，你再砸东西，就要扣我工资。我快养不起蜥蜴崽，只能天天为你吃胡萝卜。”

“kaka”生气的蜥蜴崽不满的抗议着。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diet

就因为在上个佣兵团和龙搭档过，在煎锅上破壳，kaka叫不停的龙崽就交到了因扎吉手上。

第一天龙崽光顾着睡，装在背包里轻飘飘，没有重量。第二天喝了一小捧水，因扎吉掰碎干粮拿水煮成面糊，一勺勺喂到龙崽嘴里。吧嗒吧嗒的，吃的嘴边都是沫沫，蜥蜴崽野外第一顿饭就这样糊弄过去了。

在几个新手家长愁着要不要给蜥蜴崽加餐，牙都没长的卡卡掏空了附近三个白蚁窝，两个蜂巢，扯着一条刚吞了一只小动物正值动弹不得消化期的蟒蛇到驻地，希望大家长能伸出援手。

不幸的蟒蛇成了今晚的加餐烤肉，内斯塔几拳下去，蛇就彻底晕死过去，就算被拖着尾巴走只是留下一条长长的压痕，还涂上新鲜蜂蜜。蜥蜴崽吃的肚子圆滚，仰躺在因扎吉大腿上，露出白花花的肚皮，四肢低垂，不设防备的样子像乡间的猫。因扎吉觉得好玩就去揉他肚子，蜥蜴崽突然爬起来哇啦的吐了一地，没消化的蜂蛹在酸水里蠕动，非常刺激视觉。

因扎吉的太阳穴神经突突跳动，一手掐死珍贵的龙崽这件事十分诱人，蜥蜴崽却像是依附树枝抱着他的骨节分明的手，鼻腔发出不明声响，想在撒娇又像哀鸣。他拿小孩子没办法，只能反手用指尖轻拍着龙崽的背脊。

“这是一件好事，至少你的食量不像桑德罗”

 

从驻地回到了兵团时，蜥蜴崽大了一圈，长出尖牙，返程看到大型动物都跃跃欲试。在卡卡第三次成功弄丢自己后，因扎吉醒来的第一件事就是把卡卡塞进背包。从装干粮的小背囊再到行军包，途中还闹出了蜥蜴崽本能发作往背囊藏小石子的乌龙事，生生压垮因扎吉的腰，回到了驻地先去医务室往后腰贴药膏。

鸽子带着西蒙尼的育儿食谱降落在鸽舍，吃饱喝足才伸出来让人卸包裹。在丛林里没少见鸟类，大部分都落在非常能吃的蜥蜴崽胃里。因扎吉在一旁给弟弟回信，简明扼要的说清楚自己近期没有结婚的打算，也没有突然冒出的私生子或是私生女，不需要他长途跋涉过来帮忙带侄子。卡卡抓住机会一矮身子，向着鸽子扑过去。

邮政的鸽子们一天应付突然袭击两百回，上到高级魔兽下到看门野狗，卡卡尾巴一翘，鸽子翅膀一扇往天上飞，蜥蜴崽一头撞在了柱子上，带翻了一排了木架子。

因扎吉已经放弃算了自己的工资被这个小混蛋糟蹋了多少，勾勾手指示意已经长到了成年猫大小的蜥蜴崽拍到自己肩膀上，转而往厨房走。

西蒙尼很贴心的在食谱上标识哪些食物适合那个年龄段的小孩，因扎吉想了想抓着沼泽鳄鱼的尾巴往岸上拖的卡卡，怎么都没办法把稚嫩无助的婴儿跟小怪物联系起来。

可卡卡的确还是个崽子，因扎吉亲眼看着她破壳而出，一口口往光裸的没长牙的嘴里喂面糊，再怎么可怖的天赋和本能都遮掩不住卡卡还是幼崽 的事实，幼崽就应该吃幼崽该吃的食物。

西兰花羽衣甘蓝胡萝卜玉米南瓜各色蔬菜蒸熟碾成泥拌着面糊搅拌成团，颜色诡秘散发着大自然的气息，蜥蜴崽看着冒着热气的新主食，惊奇的往后退了两步。要知道蜥蜴崽在看到任何新奇食物，第一件事是张嘴吞下来，能吃的吃掉，不能吃（主要原因还是不好吃）的吐出来。

因扎吉十分不满，用勺子搅着面糊加速散热"我的手艺没这么差，过来"

蜥蜴崽摇头，打量着可供逃窜的路口。

因扎吉舀起来一勺面糊伸到蜥蜴崽嘴边"张嘴"

蜥蜴崽别扭的张开嘴露出一条缝，因扎吉抓紧机会把勺子塞进去。

其实不难吃，至少蜥蜴崽别别扭扭的，还是喂一勺子吃一勺子，普通人一顿午餐分量，他能吃个七成饱。因扎吉没敢喂多，怕他又撑了难受，收拾着餐具抱怨着"还是小时候省心，喂什么都吃还不挑嘴，现在尽想着吃肉，小孩子不可以挑食"

蜥蜴崽可不管，吃饱了就想着玩，抱着南瓜推了两圈，拨弄着不讨喜的胡萝卜，咬了两口西芹又吐掉。看到因扎吉清理好了案台用毛巾擦手，张嘴咬着他的衣角要抱抱。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙与妈妈的战争

驻地的三餐供给采取自助餐模式，24小时供给，佣兵不比其他职业食无定时。餐厅只有一张大的夸张的木质长桌，到了取餐坐下，吃完就走，人员流动极快，喝杯咖啡点个头，捉紧时间奔赴下一个任务。

因扎吉刚收尾了一个任务，在一片黑的房间睡得头脑发晕，醒来的是不分时日。喝了一杯水只觉得更饿，摸黑洗漱，连头发都懒得打理推开门准备去饭堂。

门外有东西守着，因扎吉去摸身后的短刀，拉开一点门缝看人，是卡卡。

蜥蜴崽比以前大多了，蹲坐在门前像一尊小小的守护兽，蜷着四肢咬着专属盘子，听到些许动静，惊喜的张嘴kaka叫着，嘴里的盘子往下掉。

因扎吉失笑弯腰帮他接住了“在这样摔盘子，你就要用锅吃饭了”说着，伸手去捏红色皮肤的前肢。

卡卡由着因扎吉捏着玩，任务完成后，每个人都有排遣方式。内斯塔在饭堂里吃东西吃的厨师要求加薪，舍瓦则是去喝酒，一桶桶的消耗着，马尔蒂尼没有休息，坐在会议室跟经营者谈论下个任务选择。因扎吉会睡，像死掉一样。卡卡这几天跟团里每个人都呆过，成年家猫的体型能被每个人拎到怀里抱来揉去，他更喜欢趴在因扎吉大腿上，最好垫着一张软熟的毯子，因扎吉要伸手揉着他的背，把他揉的四肢摊开，像一摊饼，怎么都拢不起来，尾巴直直往下垂，偶尔尖尖勾个弯。

自破壳后连续三天看不到了因扎吉，明知道他在睡觉，还是不好受。喜欢谁教的蜥蜴崽知道被人吵醒的感觉不好受，于是乖乖守着。

因扎吉一手拿着盘子一手搂着蜥蜴崽的肚子像是搂着一台米，卡卡放任自己往下垂，头和尾巴一晃一晃，卡卡咬着尾巴玩，咬疼了就kaka叫着要安慰。因扎吉颠了颠手上的重量了“这几天吃了多少，有吃蔬菜吗？小孩子不能挑食”

人类和龙分别应用两套不同的语言体系，可是卡卡还是能辨别出几个单字，蔬菜排在了第一了。

蜥蜴崽的食物范围极广，在卡卡破壳的第一天，一群跟龙相处过的佣兵就试过了用各种东西塞到了卡卡嘴里，石块木头矿物布匹皮料，所有能采集到的食物都拿到他面前，看着他接收无碍的吞下，咕咚一声，打出各种奇奇怪怪的饱嗝。

舍瓦奢侈的往卡卡嘴里塞了一枚金币，被内斯塔狠狠抽了一记后脑勺，因扎吉赶紧把可怜的精灵射手从巨怪旁边脱开。然后去扒卡卡的嘴巴看看能不能把金币弄出来，省得内斯塔拿了一个屠龙勇士的称号或是龙崽喷了元素法师一脸熔浆。

卡卡看着因扎吉的动作，似乎明白了他的意思，腮帮子鼓了鼓，肚子动了动，哇啦往地上吐东西，各种东西被酸水腐蚀混成一团分不清原貌，唯独一面是国徽一面是数额的圆形金币变了奇形怪状的金块。没少插手黑金交易的马尔蒂尼脑子里立刻反映过来从晚餐龙蛋里破出来的小龙意味着多大一笔财富。下次再有来源不明的金块不需要再走地下清洗，收金块百分二十的重量抽成，完全可以放在仓库里让卡卡有事没事吞吐几块，当做储备金。

解决经济问题的团长拍拍新成员的头，从发生在蟒蛇蜂巢蚁窝的壮举可以看出蜥蜴崽的肉食本质，马尔蒂尼从包里抽了肉干当做奖赏塞到蜥蜴崽嘴里。

尽管蜥蜴崽刚出生就在团长那挂号了，成功入驻核心成员的行列，然而吃饭时，打菜的自主权仍然不在他的小短手上。

从没长牙的杂菜糊到长牙后的杂菜沙拉，肉食只有一份香肠一块肉排，在庞大的蔬菜山里显得楚楚可怜。因为心智相同，而瞬间和卡卡建立深厚兄弟情谊的舍瓦试图向因扎吉争取蜥蜴崽的肉食。被弟弟抱怨了这么多年的不要太过宠孩子的因扎吉迅速的爬上严父这座大山，给舍瓦上了半天营养课。被人类语言绕的满头金星的精灵倒下来了。

在没有想起卡卡在刚出生的时候被塞了多少奇奇怪怪的东西。婴幼儿营养餐对于龙来说是个伪命题，然而新手妈妈严格按照了弟弟给的育婴指南行事，百分之五十的蔬果，三十的主食，二十的肉。

蜥蜴崽的舌头被野外行军的烤肉宠坏了，虽然不讨厌植物，但是每天这么塞也生出了厌烦的心态。趁着因扎吉挑挑拣拣蔬菜的时候，蜥蜴崽悄悄后退，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛向在座的人哀求，得到了不少友爱的援助。

顺利退出了餐厅了，拔腿往远处冲，只要出了这片空地，因扎吉要抓他就难多了。蜥蜴崽的翅膀还是软趴趴的，奔跑时被风吹的往后扬。蜥蜴崽不仅对魔法完全免疫还能给自己叠加元素魔法，风属性的加速魔法附在他身上，所经过的地方扬起一道尘土。在这几个月与因扎吉的搏斗中，蜥蜴崽知道只要自己跑起来没人能抓住他。

就在他快逃脱的时候，土地一片的往下塌陷，脚下一空狠狠地摔进坑里。坑很深，只能看到一块天空。因扎吉打好了饭菜，放在桌面上慢悠悠的往外走。

“蜥蜴崽啊，你知道我没进团里之前最常接的活是什么？”因扎吉蹲在坑边看着在坑底挠墙的蜥蜴崽笑眯眯的问到“那时候还没现在这么好本事，最好接也好完成的就帮人找走失的小宠物，猫啊狗啊蜥蜴啊蛇。徒手抓吧，说不定会受伤，用陷阱就方便多了。更别说小动物们都是一群小笨蛋，随随便便设置一些障碍就往坑里跑，拦都拦不住。不过多吃蔬菜能变聪明，乖。”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年下+师生

租住的公寓在市中心,跑步赶早课二十分钟,摆渡车十分钟.一层十二个单间沿着走廊左右对称,没有13楼.

单间是开放式,客厅卧房仅靠一个电视柜隔开,没有阳台,配备了干衣机.楼层高采光好,往下来正对着一片小空地,离道路有些距离,车来车往的噪音都有个缓冲.洗手间在进门左手边,错开斜对面墙做了一个小厨房,灶台烤炉冰箱一应俱全.

麻雀虽小五脏俱全.

然而因扎吉用的多只有只有床,洗手间,平时不是驻扎学校就是去学校的路上,风雨不改

临近期中,.内斯塔的咖啡机不堪重负罢工了,他端着一个马克杯一个水壶过来蹭咖啡,指着堪比样板间的客厅说你还不如住宿舍,价格便宜多了.

今天的因扎吉也想和线代殉情,拿着杯底结着难看褐色硬块的马克杯装生命之源”公寓整洁干净,有规模的统一杀虫行为,我去看宿舍的时候,听到有人喊床垫有跳蚤”

内斯塔随手在桌面上摸了一把,除了老而弥坚的手冲咖啡机,热水壶,偶尔热外卖的微波炉其他都蒙着一层灰”洁癖?”

因扎吉捂着脸”等我考完试,真的”

2.

熬过了并不愉快的考试周,接下来是愉快的小长假.

内斯塔没把持住在A网上大杀特杀,假期前到货的零食塞满了冰箱和储物柜,还有大半无处安置,他抱着大箱子去敲因扎吉的门,借他冰箱和储物柜.在食物方面,,除了手指饼,因扎吉素来很好说话.

门开了,因扎吉围着围裙,一手拿着锅铲一个手拿着小坩埚,锅里装着焦黑浓浆,散发着不明气味.内斯塔往屋内看了一眼,炉灶前的墙壁铺着不明粘液,正顺着墙壁往下滑.案台上像是被一场激烈搏斗殃及,瓶罐敞着口,盖子找不到,还散布意义不明的细屑.

两人僵持/对峙,内斯塔率先打破僵局”抱歉走错了”

“冰箱没位置了,储物柜还空着,自己去收拾吧”因扎吉震惊多了侧身腾了位置让大纸箱进门.

内斯塔也没客气,装着一团糟的小灶台状若无事,自顾自的收拾起他的饼干坚果软糖.”饼干在这,盒子包装可以叠着放,要不今晚把糖果吃了吧,配咖啡,明天不用早起,咖啡就算了”

内斯塔的手上动作没听,嘴巴也在动着,因扎吉利索的关了炉火,给锅盖上盖,往水龙头下开水一冲,发的发烫的锅瞬间滋啦作响,.锅凉透了又扯下围裙裹成一团.因扎吉走了两步把内斯塔身旁的空纸箱一脚踹到了烤箱前.一把扫过桌面上的零碎和裹着围裙的小坩埚往纸箱里倒.

“垃圾要分类”内斯塔没忍住开了一盒饼干

“放心都是不可回收的”因扎吉收拾战场的动作很娴熟,灶台像是被释放了一个清理一新,一尘不染.因扎吉弯腰从底下的柜子里拿出了一个新的小锅子

“你又准备煮什么“

“还是巧克力，看不出来吗”看来他已经实践了很多次也失败了很多次，连菜谱都不用看，就往锅里倒材料。

内斯塔很诚实“我是经济系，不是化学系”

“不好意思，我也是经济系，我们这层楼都是经济系的“

3.

即使多年之后，因扎吉博士毕业留校任教，每年期中期末前一周对着课室低头耷拉脑袋的学生深表不满。本科时，每逢考试周也是标准3点睡七点起的顽固分子。

过了一轮错题，点开手机是十一点半，晚饭吃的东西早早告罄，胃酸拍打着胃壁要求新的补给。

冰箱有松饼糖浆，还有自制的奶油冰淇凌。大晚上他实在不想吃甜食，翻了翻冰箱还有一小根胡萝卜一节西芹和半个洋葱。他决定做个意面。

蔬菜切颗粒，热好陶瓷锅，用牛油滑过，先把香料倒下去炒，香味出来放蔬菜粒，加盐白胡椒和番茄酱继续翻炒，关了小火。烧了开水煮意面——

咚咚，有人敲门。他把半软意面用冷水泡着，关了焖蔬菜的火才去开门。

内斯塔，舍瓦，马尔蒂尼，皮尔洛，这几个与因扎吉都是同专业不同方向，同是院足球，平时见得多玩的好。几个人跟屋主打招呼自动自觉地进了门。内斯塔去翻冰箱，皮尔洛一幅没睡醒的样子直接摊直躺在沙发上，马尔蒂尼则是坐在整个房间唯一一张座椅上，舍瓦坐在坐在地毯上。

因扎吉做了一大盒雪糕，盒子比人脸还大，内斯塔直接用勺子挖着吃一点，一点剩余的打算都看不出。因扎吉嘴皮动了动了，只能憋出一句“小心拉肚子“

“皮波你在煮什么，我在隔壁屋闻快饿死了”舍瓦客气多了，没有直接开锅，探着头去看两个锅。

“意面，一人份，我这没材料了”

内斯塔吃完了那盒雪糕，作为之前因扎吉苦练厨艺，勇当小白鼠的报答。他把雪糕盒放进水池里，洗干净，扣在一旁的架子上，又抽出了一瓶可乐说“我冰箱里还有，你自己去翻，多放点番茄和起司，好饿” 

一人食进化成五人餐，人手一大捧冒着热气的意面，饮料随意。

“怎么都不睡”因扎吉喝了一口矿泉水压味道，大锅菜不好煮，香料放多，味道有点呛。

“填研究生资料，但是我看了一下本校研究生课程，感觉我会秃”皮尔洛开了口，他吃了大半份，又去自己房间洗了一大盘蓝莓端过来。 

“秃是以后的时候，我的玉米期货对冲再冲不平，我现在就要秃了“北国土地土地与玉米的关系千丝百缕，就连作业也没逃掉，舍瓦想的头疼，回去i拿了半打啤酒过来分。 

“我的资产负债表借贷相差二十元，我看了一个晚上还是没做平，二十块到底去哪了，被我拿去买巧克力了吗”内斯塔装了第二份意面。

“二十块肯定不够你买巧克力”因扎吉呛了一句，内斯塔直接端起他的盘子扣在自己碗里。

“准备回家实习，跟导师申请提前毕业的事”马尔蒂尼说

内斯塔总算感受到了七分饱，开始愁着自己的后路“贵司财务部还缺人吗，资产负债表相差二十块的那种”

马尔蒂尼只是笑，转头问因扎吉“皮波，你呢” 

“我已经递了申请本校研究生的资料，就等考试和面试了”

“为了莱特教授？”舍瓦选择的方向和因扎吉相同，每天有一半时间能看到对方。

“不是为了莱特教授，还有谁。本来打算研究生回欧洲读书的，回家都方便些”因扎吉笑了笑。

“对，你还为了教授学做饭”目睹了厨艺渣厨房和炸出一整层楼的进化全过程的内斯塔补充了一句“ 

马尔蒂尼直接起身做了总结“为了我们今晚的宵夜，敬莱特教授一杯，感谢他让我们在纽约的冬夜还能吃到冒着热气的意面，干杯“ 

马克杯玻璃杯矿泉水啤酒瓶撞在了一起，灶台的两个空锅已经结块，餐盘空空，叉子上还有番茄籽，以及将定未定的前程


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年下+师生

租住的公寓在市中心,跑步赶早课二十分钟,摆渡车十分钟.一层十二个单间沿着走廊左右对称,没有13楼.

单间是开放式,客厅卧房仅靠一个电视柜隔开,没有阳台,配备了干衣机.楼层高采光好,往下来正对着一片小空地,离道路有些距离,车来车往的噪音都有个缓冲.洗手间在进门左手边,错开斜对面墙做了一个小厨房,灶台烤炉冰箱一应俱全.

麻雀虽小五脏俱全.

然而因扎吉用的多只有只有床,洗手间,平时不是驻扎学校就是去学校的路上,风雨不改

临近期中,.内斯塔的咖啡机不堪重负罢工了,他端着一个马克杯一个水壶过来蹭咖啡,指着堪比样板间的客厅说你还不如住宿舍,价格便宜多了.

今天的因扎吉也想和线代殉情,拿着杯底结着难看褐色硬块的马克杯装生命之源”公寓整洁干净,有规模的统一杀虫行为,我去看宿舍的时候,听到有人喊床垫有跳蚤”

内斯塔随手在桌面上摸了一把,除了老而弥坚的手冲咖啡机,热水壶,偶尔热外卖的微波炉其他都蒙着一层灰”洁癖?”

因扎吉捂着脸”等我考完试,真的”

2.

熬过了并不愉快的考试周,接下来是愉快的小长假.

内斯塔没把持住在A网上大杀特杀,假期前到货的零食塞满了冰箱和储物柜,还有大半无处安置,他抱着大箱子去敲因扎吉的门,借他冰箱和储物柜.在食物方面,,除了手指饼,因扎吉素来很好说话.

门开了,因扎吉围着围裙,一手拿着锅铲一个手拿着小坩埚,锅里装着焦黑浓浆,散发着不明气味.内斯塔往屋内看了一眼,炉灶前的墙壁铺着不明粘液,正顺着墙壁往下滑.案台上像是被一场激烈搏斗殃及,瓶罐敞着口,盖子找不到,还散布意义不明的细屑.

两人僵持/对峙,内斯塔率先打破僵局”抱歉走错了”

“冰箱没位置了,储物柜还空着,自己去收拾吧”因扎吉震惊多了侧身腾了位置让大纸箱进门.

内斯塔也没客气,装着一团糟的小灶台状若无事,自顾自的收拾起他的饼干坚果软糖.”饼干在这,盒子包装可以叠着放,要不今晚把糖果吃了吧,配咖啡,明天不用早起,咖啡就算了”

内斯塔的手上动作没听,嘴巴也在动着,因扎吉利索的关了炉火,给锅盖上盖,往水龙头下开水一冲,发的发烫的锅瞬间滋啦作响,.锅凉透了又扯下围裙裹成一团.因扎吉走了两步把内斯塔身旁的空纸箱一脚踹到了烤箱前.一把扫过桌面上的零碎和裹着围裙的小坩埚往纸箱里倒.

“垃圾要分类”内斯塔没忍住开了一盒饼干

“放心都是不可回收的”因扎吉收拾战场的动作很娴熟,灶台像是被释放了一个清理一新,一尘不染.因扎吉弯腰从底下的柜子里拿出了一个新的小锅子

“你又准备煮什么“

“还是巧克力，看不出来吗”看来他已经实践了很多次也失败了很多次，连菜谱都不用看，就往锅里倒材料。

内斯塔很诚实“我是经济系，不是化学系”

“不好意思，我也是经济系，我们这层楼都是经济系的“

3.

即使多年之后，因扎吉博士毕业留校任教，每年期中期末前一周对着课室低头耷拉脑袋的学生深表不满。本科时，每逢考试周也是标准3点睡七点起的顽固分子。

过了一轮错题，点开手机是十一点半，晚饭吃的东西早早告罄，胃酸拍打着胃壁要求新的补给。

冰箱有松饼糖浆，还有自制的奶油冰淇凌。大晚上他实在不想吃甜食，翻了翻冰箱还有一小根胡萝卜一节西芹和半个洋葱。他决定做个意面。

蔬菜切颗粒，热好陶瓷锅，用牛油滑过，先把香料倒下去炒，香味出来放蔬菜粒，加盐白胡椒和番茄酱继续翻炒，关了小火。烧了开水煮意面——

咚咚，有人敲门。他把半软意面用冷水泡着，关了焖蔬菜的火才去开门。

内斯塔，舍瓦，马尔蒂尼，皮尔洛，这几个与因扎吉都是同专业不同方向，同是院足球，平时见得多玩的好。几个人跟屋主打招呼自动自觉地进了门。内斯塔去翻冰箱，皮尔洛一幅没睡醒的样子直接摊直躺在沙发上，马尔蒂尼则是坐在整个房间唯一一张座椅上，舍瓦坐在坐在地毯上。

因扎吉做了一大盒雪糕，盒子比人脸还大，内斯塔直接用勺子挖着吃一点，一点剩余的打算都看不出。因扎吉嘴皮动了动了，只能憋出一句“小心拉肚子“

“皮波你在煮什么，我在隔壁屋闻快饿死了”舍瓦客气多了，没有直接开锅，探着头去看两个锅。

“意面，一人份，我这没材料了”

内斯塔吃完了那盒雪糕，作为之前因扎吉苦练厨艺，勇当小白鼠的报答。他把雪糕盒放进水池里，洗干净，扣在一旁的架子上，又抽出了一瓶可乐说“我冰箱里还有，你自己去翻，多放点番茄和起司，好饿” 

一人食进化成五人餐，人手一大捧冒着热气的意面，饮料随意。

“怎么都不睡”因扎吉喝了一口矿泉水压味道，大锅菜不好煮，香料放多，味道有点呛。

“填研究生资料，但是我看了一下本校研究生课程，感觉我会秃”皮尔洛开了口，他吃了大半份，又去自己房间洗了一大盘蓝莓端过来。 

“秃是以后的时候，我的玉米期货对冲再冲不平，我现在就要秃了“北国土地土地与玉米的关系千丝百缕，就连作业也没逃掉，舍瓦想的头疼，回去i拿了半打啤酒过来分。 

“我的资产负债表借贷相差二十元，我看了一个晚上还是没做平，二十块到底去哪了，被我拿去买巧克力了吗”内斯塔装了第二份意面。

“二十块肯定不够你买巧克力”因扎吉呛了一句，内斯塔直接端起他的盘子扣在自己碗里。

“准备回家实习，跟导师申请提前毕业的事”马尔蒂尼说

内斯塔总算感受到了七分饱，开始愁着自己的后路“贵司财务部还缺人吗，资产负债表相差二十块的那种”

马尔蒂尼只是笑，转头问因扎吉“皮波，你呢” 

“我已经递了申请本校研究生的资料，就等考试和面试了”

“为了莱特教授？”舍瓦选择的方向和因扎吉相同，每天有一半时间能看到对方。

“不是为了莱特教授，还有谁。本来打算研究生回欧洲读书的，回家都方便些”因扎吉笑了笑。

“对，你还为了教授学做饭”目睹了厨艺渣厨房和炸出一整层楼的进化全过程的内斯塔补充了一句“ 

马尔蒂尼直接起身做了总结“为了我们今晚的宵夜，敬莱特教授一杯，感谢他让我们在纽约的冬夜还能吃到冒着热气的意面，干杯“ 

马克杯玻璃杯矿泉水啤酒瓶撞在了一起，灶台的两个空锅已经结块，餐盘空空，叉子上还有番茄籽，已经将定未定的前程


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜥蜴崽变人了

因扎吉有着为数不少一觉醒来隔壁睡着陌生人的经历.

一觉醒来隔壁睡着一个小男孩倒是第一次,之前睡在他隔壁的小孩只有他的宝贝小侄子,睡前祈祷愿望是成为一个狂战士,然而爸爸是弓箭手,叔叔是刺客,两个家长对视一眼只能鼓掌以示鼓励.

小男孩腿长手长,脸圆圆下巴尖尖,还没长开,都能看出父母都是美人级别.出于撸侄子多年,培养出的长辈心态.掀开被子看着小男孩光着身子睡得四仰八叉,他第一反应是起身给他找套衣服,第二反应才是这孩子哪来的,蜥蜴崽怎么看门?不对,蜥蜴崽呢.

可喜可贺,崽子长大了.

 

这一定是有史以来吃过最尴尬有最有趣的一顿早餐.

因扎吉带着小孩子去吃早餐,从房间到食堂,一路扛着无数无声震惊的注视,自上而下自里而外,他敢押上蜥蜴崽保证,这群人的赌局已经从孩子哪来发展到了孩子是不是因扎吉自己生的.

在老位置坐下来,给小孩围着小兜兜卷起袖子,低声教崽子什么是刀子什么是叉子.第一次用人类形态吃饭,卡卡把食物都拨拉出饭盆外,.小孩子吃饭都这样,因扎吉见怪不怪.帮卡卡把肉切成小块,还添了一大大勺子的沙拉,想了想还帮他换了一把小勺子.

看着崽子吃饭大事步入正轨,因扎吉专注自己的早餐,抬眼一看对面整整齐齐坐着一排一队队友.

就在无良队友们酝酿怎么从他嘴里挖出赌局真相,因扎吉用餐巾擦嘴,拍拍小孩子的肩膀示意他抬头,指了指对面一排熟悉面孔介绍道.

“孩子他爸,这是我们家崽子.蜥蜴崽这是在丛林里背了你好几个月的老父亲,记得找他要抱抱”内斯塔的面前放着三个餐盘,每个都堆成小山高,蜥蜴崽对着那块T骨排,蠢蠢欲动.只要不是巧克力甜食,内斯塔都很好说话,当着因扎吉的面切了一大块给蜥蜴崽.

“孩子他竹马,这是蜥蜴崽.蜥蜴崽这是跟你分烤肉的小伙伴”因扎吉还没介绍完,舍瓦已经跑过来抱起卡卡扛在肩膀上绕着餐厅跑圈子,因扎吉放弃制止这对心智相同的小孩子. 

马尔蒂尼来到时,餐厅一阵混乱了,没等他问清楚什么事,就听到因扎吉的声音”蜥蜴崽这是你老板,孩子他老板,这是黑户蜥蜴崽”他看了一眼两个活蹦乱跳的小孩子,倒也没叹气,还觉得挺热闹的.

加图索巡逻了一圈才到饭堂,看着一圈人围着一起,走进去看,舍瓦背着一个小孩子.下意识第一反应,他抬手朝着小孩子的后脑勺抽过,他愣在原地,还没开口道歉,生猛的小崽子立刻报复回来了,张大嘴kaka叫,然后一口咬上来.

这个画面真熟悉.

因扎吉没忍住笑出来”蜥蜴崽这是你’死敌”,孩子他死敌这是蜥蜴崽.’


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚年回忆

"仅以此作献给家庭、米兰、卡卡"

"对于所有翻开这本书的人，我得说恭喜你们即将或是已经获得一条龙，不然为什么你们要浪费钱买一本老疯子的絮絮叨叨。当然我毫不怀疑这个世界存在挥洒金币如同挥洒尘土的人，然而我认识的有钱子弟拿到工资的第一天就往电玩店里送，在此替我的朋友感谢任天堂，你们是世界上最伟大的游戏公司，没有之一。我肯定又跑题了，想想连作者都读不流畅的书名，来，我门来说说龙。"

 

"养龙最好从龙蛋开始，根据仅有一次养龙经验推测，龙作为蜥蜴和鸟的进化分支，他们似乎携带着同类的本性，破壳而出睁开眼的看到的第一个活物就是它们的母亲，不管对方是卑劣的人类还是生母还是养母，别忙着笑，我当然不是在暗讽从米兰抢走我的宝贝蜥蜴崽的皇马。我光明正大在推特和ins上带上皇马官方推特骂的，别担心。让我们赶紧说点正经事，龙的类鸟本性使得所有龙都会对他们的繁衍龙蛋珍而重之。这么说，你得先有颗龙蛋，同样的，搞到了龙蛋的困难程度堪比从龙的巨爪下搬空宝藏。搞到龙蛋的方式有很多种，雇佣一群缺钱又不怕死的人去偷，又或是雇用同一种人去抢，再不然在拍卖会看看哪个穷困潦倒的可怜虫愿意出让传染宝，也可以尝试一下跟后院养龙的人预定下一批不知道哪年哪月才会出生的龙蛋。如果你实在穷困潦倒 ，也可以像我们这样的，在野外求生整整一个星期，吃干粮嚼虫子，四处搜索植株试图找点能改善伙食的，然后我找到了一颗蛋，这就是米兰有了一条龙的开端，一条龙，一条地狱熔岩龙"

 

"关于伙食。龙是杂食动物，什么都吃，没有它们吃不掉没办法消化的，不然屠龙变的简单多了，只要往他们常吃的食物投毒，我们就能搞到一山宝藏和龙蛋。然而通常情况下，只会发生，龙吃饱喝足了打了一个饱嗝，然后朝你喷熔浆或是冰柱。当然什么都吃和对食物的偏好没有任何关系。以及幼崽的成长需要足够多的营养，例如蔬菜水果蜂蜜牛奶巨蟒鳄鱼，后两个不是开玩笑的，幼龙破壳而出连牙都没长，就能抽着鼻子闻出蛇窝所在，光滑幼嫩的口腔，用牙床咬着吃撑的蟒蛇蛇尾，竭尽全力把它从深深的土堆里扯出来，光秃的嘴巴和爪子没有任何作用，连牙印都留不下，于是他把猎物拖到经过他的本能认证的家长面前，幼崽向年长者求助并不丢人的。这是卡卡的第一次独自捕食，也是他第一次吃到了烤肉。总结来说，卡卡喜欢烤肉，涂着蜂蜜撒上柠檬叶碎，烤的皮焦肉裂，糖胶结块，一口咬上去都是满嘴油脂。在这里我有个疑问，由于经受的幼崽，人类和龙都包括在内也只有两个，喜爱肉类，憎恶蔬菜是不是所有幼崽的天性呢"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何惹毛你妈

这是卡卡自入职以来第三次去校长办公室，面试、签约和现在。

走出电梯，前台的秘书魂不守舍捧着脸痴痴的望着办公室，与她平时精明能干的AI脚本相距甚远。卡卡走上前，敲敲桌面说是教授让我过来的"

秘书小姐愣愣，连登记都省略不做领着他去敲门"打扰了，莱特教授来了"

他听到了一句法语"正巧，我们刚说他呢"卡卡有认识声音与屋内访客非常相似的人，但是常理而论绝对不会出现在这。那个人带着老贵族的傲慢对着这片新大陆十足的不满，更别基督教派内部延续上千的偏见。他曾经挥舞着红酒杯说道"我宁可去南美橡胶园做奴隶，休想我踏上美国一步“时至今日，他的产业在华尔街的股市上上上下下，在边境高墙下挖了地道走私货物，南美庄园移平建工厂，建了高墙请了巡逻专门防毒贩和偷东西的穷人。

因扎吉看着他走过来，转头对一旁教授说看来他在这里生活的很快乐，这我就放心了“他走上前抱了抱卡卡，在他耳边轻声说看来美国垃圾食物很得你欢心”松开他大声的说“很好，没瘦”

“可以让卡卡带我去校园逛逛吗。我很少进大学校园，我很好奇”卡卡看着因扎吉和教授说话，听到“捐助款项和建立助学基金的事，我会让人整理一份方案给您看看，非常荣幸能为这个了不起的学校尽一份力”

因扎吉牵着卡卡往外走，进电梯前还不忘对着秘书小姐眨眨眼，好了，卡卡总算知道AI到底是遭受什么样的病毒攻击了。

就在卡卡犹豫着怎么造词遣句才能既问清楚因扎吉卫生么会在这又不至于造成对他的到来感到不满的嫌疑。

”恕我直言，尽管近期的阿玛尼设计实在欠佳，你不愿意穿我是可以理解的，至少伦敦还有好几家不错的成衣店开着，不妨抽点时间去看看。至少别穿成这样出现在公共场合“卡卡低头看看自己着装，十字架T恤加格子衫，牛仔裤球鞋，配上一个黑色双肩包多么标准的校园搭配，平时走在学校不觉得哪里有问题，往三件套，戴着墨镜只露出半张脸的因扎吉的身边就显得分外落魄。卡卡完全可以想象出，因扎吉看到他的衣柜会露出怎么一副悲痛欲绝的神色，然后打个电话，腾空方圆车程半小时的奢侈品店。

他急忙岔开话题”皮波，来美国怎么不跟我说，我去机场接你“

”为了给你一个惊喜“因扎吉特地摘下墨镜看着他笑”收到了纽约时装周的秀场邀请函，有空就过来看看。我说服了老教授，给你腾出了一周时间——“

直升机准备在教学楼门前的空地上降落，天知道地面上的降落标示是什么时候画好的。螺旋桨掀起气流了，卡卡被风吹的睁不开眼。因扎吉带上墨镜，往前走了两步，大声喊道”走吧，去纽约换套新行头，我想设计师们得更新一下你的身体尺寸了“


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要搞同事

“有没有觉得最近太过清静了”皮尔洛放下红色手柄,看着会议室投影上的负三百分,神情毫无波动,甚至想玩一把林克救公主.

内斯塔的反应比他正常多了,忍住没有捏爆蓝色手柄,放过switch和转接头,拿起两个杯子出门倒咖啡,扫掉了半盒松露巧克力,终于心平气和的回到会议室再刷一次Overcooked

好不容易有个轮休假期,还要回公司实属无奈.如果是年假还可以拖着行李箱拔腿就走相约阳光海滩,断电断网断工作,躺在沙滩椅看一片碧波,被海风吹的昏昏欲睡,不知时日.一个普通轮休,比起随时接到加班电话在大苹果的不堪的交通状况下飞车到公司,还不如睡到自然醒,吃个早餐错开早高峰,十点到公司耗用公司资源打游戏,反正马尔蒂尼在这种小事上连高高举起表面功夫都懒得做.

“再说,律所合伙人是不配有假期的.”这等应该打印出来贴在每个合伙人额头上的金句出自因扎吉之口，这个人离婚官司经手多了，说话都带着几分扭曲的怨毒。

喝了一口加了三勺糖的咖啡，内斯塔仔细回想了一下下。八月末九月初，准备入秋的季节，第五大道准备飘红叶，轰轰烈烈的SAT告一段落，财务事宜也顺利转交给了会计公司。为了小孩考试憋好一段时间的十佳夫妇终于有空撕破脸皮拍桌对骂，从性生活不和谐到穿白色平角裤。相较之下搞研究的人的理由对社会有意义多了，从1+1=2的证明方式到了发表nature的论文谁是第一作者。按小时计算的律师费往上挑，还能听到新鲜无添加的八卦。

因扎吉义正言辞的添加注脚，这也说明了婚前公证的是多少重要，至少在离婚的时候还能省一笔律师费“

“挺正常的，我看他的秘书手上的电话就没放下来，估计他的工作日程已经排到了明年”内斯塔按了A键开始新一轮游戏。他喜欢吃披萨，可是游戏里做披萨的关卡都分外恶心，又一次从两个平台间的空隙往下掉，在等待复活的五秒里，煎肉饼的灶台起火，波及了一整排木桌，内斯塔在等待厨师复活的5秒里，心中泛起与尼禄看到罗马城火焰滔天的快感。

“所以问题出在哪呢？”皮尔洛切了游戏重新开始，还不忘自我检讨。

“最近是不是很久没有顾客的前夫上门投诉了”看到皮尔洛把大厨从坐着轮椅的浣熊换成了最初始的老鼠，内斯塔也跟着换回来。

“你这么一说，好像是。”

看着因扎吉带着助理提着公文包从法院里出来时，十个里九个都会觉得他刚打完一场刑事诉讼，再不然就是金融类案件，属于迟早检察院落案以妨碍司法公正的罪名提起公诉塞进被告席的那种dirty criminal attorney.实际上他是米兰律所仅存不多的民事律师，还是年年收到嘉奖信的那种，服务体贴备至周到，为了遭受背叛的漂亮客户争取的巨额赡养费的同时，还提供心灵安慰服务，一不小心还安慰到床上。

“哪天你被人吊销了律师牌照，跟我说一声，我还缺一个拎包的助理”这是目睹了又一次没搞清楚情况上门追问全过程的内斯塔的友好赠言。

偶尔可以平和解决，给两个人一个空间进行亲切会谈卡，40分钟，打开门，因扎吉送人到电梯口，上衣口袋还塞着一张支票。

“退回去”目睹全程的马尔蒂尼说道。

“为什么？？？？我还打折了”因扎吉抗议道

“我司不提供卖淫服务，需要我让桑德罗来给你复习一下法律意义卖淫的定义吗”

“不用了，谢谢”

发生在因扎吉身上的艳情史如此之多，以至于不知道是第几位客户的第几位现任上门醋意滔天的准备从律政片场切换到动作片。

刚收尾了一个案子，烦不胜烦的因扎吉拽着路过年轻貌美能吃没有腰还比他高6厘米的小学弟挽着手开始他不收费的总结陈词“首先我需要明确告知你一个事实，你所举证的有关我与女士偷情的那个晚上，我有我的餐厅预定和支付账单证明我和我的男朋友在餐厅度过一个非常美好的晚上，就是我身边这位。Ok，把你还没吐出来的性取向歧视的言论吞下来。再其次，偷窥他人讯息是非常不符合道德和个人隐私法的规定，so，基于我与女士的友好情谊，以及告你只会是浪费我时间精力的无用行为的事实，麻烦你赶紧把自己往电梯塞，你我还能节约一封律师信好吗”

“一瞬间，我不知道该怀疑皮波居然没有睡到了他的客户这个事实，还是质询他居然没有良知连小年轻都搞，还是他一把手带起来的学弟”

这句话是谁吐槽的都没有关系，这是心声。

换了老鼠之后，踩着一颗星的得分连过三个关卡，每过一关，两个人都会击掌庆祝。打到了第四关的丧尸城市，扭曲的关卡只会更扭曲，内斯塔和皮尔洛肩并肩膝盖碰膝盖，一边赞美任天堂是神，一边感慨天灵盖疼的要爆炸。

“所以，通过分手厨房考验的两位要不要做个婚前公证，以后结婚的时候能省不少事”因扎吉靠着门框往里看，站没站相，全靠脸撑。他刚下庭，争议太多，只能押后重审，一下子他的九月突然冒出了一小点空闲够他为私事忙碌。

“下午两位要考虑一下加班吗|？”

“我收费很贵的，每小时750美金”

“肯定也比请你吃顿饭便宜”因扎吉从包里拿出两个文件袋给他们，牛皮纸袋上写着因扎吉和卡卡的名字，抽出来看有财务申报资料和拟好的协议书，飞快看了好几页——

“快告诉我是明年的愚人节玩笑提前了”

“当然不是，最近难得有空，卡卡就提议要不顺便把婚给结，正巧这时候会计所把每月的财务状况发了过来，于是我们顺便追加了一份完整的个人财务报表，在清楚了解双方的财政状况和情感史，我们一致认为结婚是非常符合双方利益的行为，处于多年从业经验的教训，无论感情多好的情侣结婚务必花个几千刀做个公证，为了以后离婚节约时间成本和经济成本做好铺垫，所以——两位有空来分别充当一下见证人和在律师证明上签字吗”

“卡卡呢”内斯塔还在挣扎着试图向另一位当事人争取否决意见。

“在楼下，和他的见证人玩南非大猩猩相扑，就是加图索”

“等等，我没什么任何意见。但是为什么不请舍瓦当证明律师呢，毕竟绯闻前前任和确切发生过关系的前任要结婚，不让夜莺唱首歌吗”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic:电波系男友.
> 
> 梗源于知乎“有个可爱女的女朋友是什么感觉”

“ 我好像在和外星人谈恋爱”

从本科延续下来到博士还生机勃勃的赛后聚会照旧在咖啡馆进行,乱七八糟什么都有.

今天是因扎吉开头,毫不意外的遭遇滑铁卢.

“反正你都和克苏鲁”

“人马”

“熊都谈过恋爱了,一个普普通通的外星人不算什么”

“说真的,整个学校里一半女性是你的前女友,另一半是你绯闻前男友的前女友还,要我们对你的恋爱现况报以惊讶,这是在强人所难”

“需要我们帮你联系国土安全还是FBI”马尔蒂尼,圣光普照的马尔蒂尼帮这段对话下了总结了.

“所以说你们还听不听”因扎吉气结

“听”好奇心是人类进步的源泉.

因扎吉和卡卡早就认识了,那时候卡卡还在备考SAT,每日平均睡眠5小时,因扎吉兼职大学生,两人的往来只有错题冊和红笔批改.SAT一结束,这段有名无实的师生关系也就完球了.新学期,因扎吉照旧为学分卖身,申请了当助教,抱着文件夹抄近道赶课,被入学第一天骑着自行车环校游,不负众望的迷路的卡卡撞得正着.

并不浪漫,无人的偏避小道,刚好有块云盖着太阳,一条腿踩在地上的肇事者和裤子有轮胎痕迹的受害者,四舍五入算是犯罪现场.

结果卡卡先开口”那一瞬间,皮波和卡卡两个人都听到了心动的声音”

因扎吉没忍住笑出来,装模作样的翻着手上的文件夹,一本正经的说道”剧本上写着,我下一句话对白是”我没事,但是我能请你喝一杯吗”

所幸的是卡卡被因扎吉捡个正着,避免开学第一堂课就迟到的命运,可喜可贺.

买了第一杯就有第二杯,第二杯之后是玫瑰.虽然卡卡更偏好加满糖浆的蓝莓松饼.谈恋爱也需要时间,本科课业重,更别说研究生,两个人见面就是在图书馆,分手就是各去个的实验,找个同专业高年纪的男朋友的好处,期末有人帮忙画重点.课本和课件堆在了因扎吉面前,卡卡忙里偷闲摸出了Marvel最新连载磕起来,看完了还在为神操作震惊,抬头看到因扎吉皱着眉头，一脸“认真的？我在给你划重点，你在摸鱼看漫画？”的神情。

卡卡拿着标记笔在本子空白页面上大写加黑加粗写着“因扎吉非常不满，不知道该生气是漫画抢走了卡卡的注意力还是卡卡没有对他的努力表示认可”

“抱歉都不是”因扎吉摆着一副要笑不笑的模样，对无声旁白表示异议，动着嘴唇，用口型‘说’“我是DC派的”

“NO！”这是布满一整张A4纸的反驳。

“虽然非常抱歉，然而我的入坑作是Lego，砸坑作是致命玩笑，TAS4季我从头到尾刷了十遍以上，别想了我是不会为了爱情投诚的”

结果还是陪着卡卡坐进了漫威电影首映场，在交完课题论文后的第二天。

“听起来,你们的恋爱关系很稳定,所以到底是有什么问题?”马尔蒂尼接腔,多么善解人意的人.

“没有问题”因扎吉果断否认了”我很喜欢ricky, 只是他太可爱了,可爱的有点受不了,说出来分享一下”

“我明白了”内斯塔抢过话端”舍瓦,瞄准再动手”

因扎吉顺势一转头,木塞像颗子弹飞过来,撞在他额头,正中红心,还附赠一身很不错的香槟酒


	29. Chapter 29

M大有片湖,据说仿得是摄政公园设计,有人问英国留学生,英国人看着湖面想了半天,迟疑半会才说”我应该是见过类似的鸭子”跨了民族和国家,语言的应用也是跨越了物种的范围.这个笑话在每一届里广泛流传,连带湖里的鸭子都成了知名景点.

卡卡是被同学拉去看鸭子.几个教学楼跑着赶课,中午饭都没吃,下午叼着抹了蓝莓酱的面包迷迷瞪瞪的边走边吃.然后与湖中一霸不期而遇.湖里不仅有野鸭,还是天鹅,这个物种被传统艺术美化,天鹅公主的本体是鹅总,脚蹼踩在地上,翅膀一扇,校长养的柯基见了都要绕道走.

一个简单的眼神对视,长腿长手咬着面包的卡卡被长脖子的天鹅撵了绕着湖泊跑了一个半马,逃命过程中,面包掉了,便宜一旁的野鸭.卡卡看着吃剩的边角胃酸作乱,悲从中来.

卡卡听到有人笑,转头先看到一幅画才看到坐在画架旁的人.黑色头发,笑容轻慢,有点点艺术院的味道,又差了点什么.

比起嘲笑,卡卡更好奇那副画,他走近去看,犹豫问”你在做什么?”

黑发画家往纸上加了两笔阴影”我在画风景速写”

作为一个工科男,卡卡的衣品常年掉线,但是基本审美还是有的,看着他结构不对,光影对比不对的速写,决定换一个委婉的说法”画画只是你的爱好?”

“不”画家否认了”是我的赖以为生的手段,当然现阶段需要其他工作的适当补助”

卡卡点点头,觉得近期是不会看到这张脸出现在社会版面上,因为冻死饿死或其他原因.

“所以,你要买个三明治吗?”对方从一旁的包里掏出了一个野餐盒,”6美元,多买一支牛奶还送两块手指饼”

卡卡掏出了一张10美元拍在对方手上,接过了餐盒拿出三明治吃起来.非常地道的家庭手制三明治,用料非常良心,蔬菜新鲜,培根鲜香,他甚至吃出了三种芝士的 味道,饥饿的时候有食物下腹,满足的一塌糊涂.

“牛奶呢?”卡卡鼓着腮帮子口齿不清的问道

插好习惯的瓶装奶放在他手上,看了一眼上面的标签,高钙.

不知道出于什么心态,他补了一句”摄入过多钙质,容易肾结石”

对方补阴影的手顿了顿,抬头看他”我的小侄子都知道吃东西的时候不可以说话”

卡卡向食物强权低头,安静吃完手上的东西,三明治和牛奶成功安抚躁动的胃部,连湖面上追着小船啄的大鹅都变得可爱,掉在地上的方包是什么,那只是磨牙的小零食.

“其实.”血液上头,卡卡连自己说什么都不知道”你可以在学校附近开小菜馆的,真的,凭你的手艺,我可以每天踩单车飞奔过去.而且离学校近你随时可以来画画”

“这个想法很好”因扎吉随口应付,摸鱼时间差不多了,他该回去干正事.这个月稿子再没交上去,他就真的要靠离乡背井逼出来的手艺帮补家用.

隔壁小朋友喜滋滋的开始点单,也许明天可以做两份红烩蛋沾面包”开个小菜馆暂时不在我的计划范围,不过提供私人订餐服务倒是可行,一顿10美金,明天想吃什么?”


	30. Chapter 30

他们这行挺糟蹋人的.这年头偏门来钱快,伸手就有,除了跟刑法对着干基本上没有缺点,脑子好的挖空心思往下跳,怎么拉的拉不住,还得让一批更聪明的人绑着安全带跟着往下跳去捞人.

卡卡从警校出来先去圣保罗分区,刷经验刷资历刷学历,蹲了好几年.纽约这几年缺人缺的要命,季节一到拿着履历去各个区拔苗,卡卡就这样上了备选名单,也不是没有被挑剔,长得太好看的,太招人注意.转念一想自己手下带着的就没几个长得寒碜,至少出席发布会的时候,特别拿得出手,质询先打个九折.

一开始是跟舍普琴科,相互拉低对方心理年龄的傻子勾肩搭背在局里横行霸道,隔壁又隔壁区上门要资料,先是被看的软甜实际直接拍桌的卡卡凶了一记,舍瓦上前就是一个铁头,皮尔洛已经在给交通局打电话喊拖车,内斯塔去上庭作证,因扎吉通宵三天濒临猝死,跑去蹭法医的备用休息室,加图索跑去咖啡,待会有案子要跑,马尔蒂尼看了一圈觉得人少了也是有好处,至少打扫战场省了一半功夫.

后来舍瓦向往SWAT,恰巧有个公费去英国进修的机会,他打了申请递上去,批了,那段时间特别惨,手上有案子,还要准备面试和资料,卡卡每天看到他都要摸摸发际线生怕第二天就往后倒.临行前有个欢送会,虽然早知道同事不是什么正经人,但是不约而同送英语词典是什么意思?牛津剑桥柯林斯,在纸质书价格高昂的前提下,这笔买书钱还不如折现请他喝酒..

就这样,舍瓦舍弃了伏特加投入了啤酒的怀抱,卡卡收拾自己的私人物品,桌子从左边挪到了右边,凶杀组,跟了一脸坏人长相的因扎吉.

也不是说他的长得多凶神恶撒,这年头女性消费主义抬头,十部电影有十一部的反派长相貌美如花.因扎吉刚通过detective的资格考,个个人都觉得他被人塞进来的卧底.卡卡看着自己的长相研究了一下自己会是哪部电影的反派.

因扎吉带着眼罩仰脸朝天回答”一级恐惧?”

卡卡上班摸鱼看电影,才反应过来,这是在说他是个长得漂亮的小傻子.

忙中偷闲最快乐,少又甜美,以至于后来回想,总记得那些没心没肺的胡闹,凶杀组很微妙,升职几率比其他部门多百分之二十,殉职率也高.

卡卡曾经听到其他几个人在闲聊,因扎吉说话刻薄,星条旗挺艳俗,三色旗好看多了.

就知道你是个混进来的法国青蛙.卡卡没听清这句话是说,才想起来,虽然都是移民二代拿了绿卡,有些事是骨子里的.卡卡抱着咖啡在走廊外发呆,总觉得自己格格不入.

闲聊等外卖的几个人越聊越口干,卡卡还没见回来,一出门看到崽子一声不吭的把咖啡喝完.行吧,今晚值班人员定下来了.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙的宝藏

关于龙囤积东西这个习性是生物第一本能还是第二本能,龙骑士和研究员们打了很久嘴架.从第一本能只包括了呼吸进食生物基本需求一直说到了龙在收集物品时,脑部扫描片的活跃位置，论文烧了几吨纸，龙该干嘛还是干嘛。

有专业的驯龙机构，对，是特指皇马，会在幼龙能跑能跳一个月后开放库房让幼崽们进去挑选自己的第一个藏品，闪闪发亮的小玩意，像是乌鸦筑巢，一块块的往自己窝里搬，先是蜷成一团的包裹着，在藏品堆成小山猴，整条龙趴在上面，快乐地甩尾巴。等幼龙长大了再根据自己的偏好对收藏品更新换代。

在卡卡被因扎吉放进平底锅前，米兰没有龙，倒有不少和龙合作的队友。然而遇到的龙都十分喜欢人类形态，以至于不是每天身体检查，数据差异过大，根本没办法分辨出来。 

卡卡是一条货真价实的龙。在野外无惊无险破壳，翅膀还没充血，只会蹦蹦跳跳，行军时跟不上大人们的步伐。鸟类筑巢的本能在看到大人们居无定所时觉醒，一块块的收集小石子放进帆布背囊，堆成小山。即使没有成年龙类教导，幼龙天生知道石子在筑巢妙用，隔热保温，适当的加高地势还能避开突然袭来的水淹困扰。当然这种诉求在因扎吉的行军包都派不上用场，只会给刺客平添不少负重，对他的背脊造成一定困扰，其中包括了一个月按摩理疗、三罐薄荷按摩膏和三个月的女上位，那都是后话。

因扎吉蹲在卡卡面前，数着龙崽子的石头山，圆滚滚的鹅卵石被流水冲洗发亮，拿在手上很有分量，对着太阳看也没什么出奇，只是一堆普通的鹅卵石。现在问题来了，他要怎么跟龙崽解释，他的宝贝藏品不在行军物资清单上呢？

他经历过类似场景，宝贝侄子在雪糕摊位前挪不开腿，他的宝贝弟弟咬死今天的雪糕份额耗尽，一大一小在摊位前僵持不住。摊贩每天能看到相同情景两百次，连头都懒得抬。同样的，蜥蜴崽kaka叫着申诉着携带鹅卵石的权利，因扎吉又骗又哄说下次给你更好的。人类和幼龙沟通的困难程度不仅跨越了种族还跨越心智，一人一龙围了石堆打嘴仗，其他人趁机休整。像是想起什么，蜥蜴崽突然嘴一张把整座有他半条龙的小石山吞了下去。咕咚咚的好几声，透着薄薄的腹膜能看到鹅卵石的圆润的边缘。蜥蜴崽吞完了还往地上一摊，kaka叫着。因扎吉吓得要死，不敢动他，披着摊子蹲在一旁守着，半睡半醒，起来的时候额头都是疼的。

结果第二天一大早，蜥蜴崽旁边还睡着一堆小石头，上面糊着干掉的膜，再戳蜥蜴崽的肚子，软乎乎，小孩子身体健康肠道蠕动好，掌心贴上去都能感受震动。卡卡没睡醒，嘴巴张的大大，kaka叫，这是因扎吉学会的第二个龙族字眼，饿了。 

后来跟黑头发的龙族混血说起来这件事，因扎吉才知道，龙崽子没有牙，大块肉食囫囵吞下，胃难受就吞两块石块在胃里撞来撞去帮忙消化。

那次是真的把因扎吉吓到了，以至于后来卡卡收集什么奇怪的东西，都要愁着找什么地方帮他放着。

有了人形，落了户口，卡卡在驻地里有了自己的房间，然而他还是喜欢抱着枕头找个喜欢的地方就躺下，上到所有人的房间（还叼走枕头），下到厨房边角（“下次得把厨房锁上，除了卡卡和桑德罗每人都有钥匙。“）成功把整个佣兵团睡个遍，同时还顺手拆了因扎吉的陷阱，捣毁了内斯塔的防护法阵。气的元素法师把龙崽子挂在广场充当临时法阵核心。因扎吉给他送饭，一勺勺往他嘴里塞杂菜粥，又气又笑“你还是挂几天，给你喂饭都方便多了”

不知道为什么卡卡喜欢这活，就算内斯塔修复了法阵，一有空，卡卡也乐意蹲在那充当备用电源，周围人来人往，路过都要摸摸他的头，偶尔会娇气的kaka叫。

崽子突然安定下来，家长总要不安几天，因扎吉又是没事就去看两眼，看到一条未成年龙安静的趴在法阵上，尾巴一甩一甩，有时候还能看到鼻涕泡。

孩子他妈拉着孩子他爸蹲了几天市立图书馆，确认了没有任何典籍有涉及龙和魔法阵有什么互惠互利或是相互汲取能量的实例，最后只得默认，是小孩子喜欢在那个地方发呆，这是就一页掀过去。

再往后，卡卡去了皇马，而皇马混血驯龙师则来了米兰养老，驯龙师对稀有地狱岩龙分外感兴趣，那时间，因扎吉正忙着养伤，他一条腿被人打折。懒洋洋留守驻地，两个人有一搭没有搭的聊着。 

说到卡卡偏爱魔法阵，因扎吉干脆带驯龙人去看，广场在驻地中央，繁琐的线条里注入了元素魔法，走近能看到泛着金色光泽。

驯龙人半蹲下，伸手贴近着地面，闭上眼，然后弯着嘴唇笑了笑。他拉着因扎吉跟着蹲下来，握着他的手腕带着他的手去感受魔法阵。“对人类来说，魔法阵可能只是一个繁琐的花纹，但是对于龙，这种在魔法天赋得天独厚的物种，魔法阵则是良好的媒介，闭上眼，我给你看看，你的龙崽子平时看到的”

是俯瞰的驻地。有人在训练有人在房间休息厨房比任何地方都要吵闹大澡堂今天的水比平时烫实验室又有一场爆炸，有新的委托人准备上门，也有试图潜入的间谍，因扎吉看到一条白色线条把人狠狠地甩开，被间谍识别出来的缝隙被线条重新加固。 

“在魔法阵里，龙的意识可以笼罩整个佣兵团，像你这样的刺客都逃不掉感官探知” 

“这是一个思维定势。龙的藏品可以是黄金宝石、是形状漂亮的树叶花朵，是文学是音乐，默认都是死物。举个例子，人类喜欢动物，于是有了动物园有了保护区，有了一掷千金的后花园。那龙呢，要是龙喜欢人类这个物种，会做什么？会巡查领地安全会每日清点人类数量会保护他们的安全看他们生老病死开怀忧愁，像所有人类对待喜欢的人一样。” 

“卡卡的藏品是米兰佣兵团“


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪的同事情

在年终总结时，内斯塔一定要在意见栏加上“给学员训练添加一门文书分析”，至少在马尔蒂尼去总部开年终会时，有人可以帮他分担一半的工作。与财务部对接，与后勤对接，还有医务部，文件繁琐重复，看的人头疼。

电脑屏幕跳出弹窗。之前分部服务器升级，皮尔洛找他对了三天分布图，加固监控室防火墙，顺道留下了后门，打那以后，他找人再没用过正常方式。内斯塔从开着不同文件的四个显示屏前挪开视线，投向第五个。

是一张照片，在他办公室往下数三楼急诊室。只看了一眼，他把上三下三的六个屏幕都给关了，起身出门下楼看热闹，也可以说是关心同事。

医务部的急诊室这时候热闹的不行，内斯塔看了一眼，发现除了有任务，留守在驻点的成员全都到齐了，在一张床前围成一圈看热闹。

卡卡拿着椅子在一旁坐着乖巧非常，相较之下跟他搭档的因扎吉遭遇惨烈多了，躺在病床上，额头贴着退热贴，身上盖着毯子，标准的伤员打扮，然而他却精神十足拿着电话跟人大声嚷嚷。这样场面他们都见过不少，尤其是接到了保护重要人物的任务时，那群精神变态们能在被枪指着头，都可以对着视频另一端叫喊着，哪怕是少一美分，我保证我一定拿你定的那批货把你轰到大西洋彼岸。

“是的。周五周六周日，不仅是这周，这个月的所有的约会所有的邀请全部给我取消，不用给我预留位置，意大利名模？不，哪怕是维密天使，尤其是近期的天使质量堪忧，对，不不需要。不要问我为什么，我只是突然深切认识到我之前的行径对应着多么严重的罪孽。我要遵守禁言誓约，我要准时参见弥撒礼拜，我要当个修道士，向我主忏悔”

内斯塔来的晚，听话只听了一半了，他撞了撞皮尔洛的，挑着下巴“我记得，卡卡和皮波出的任务是情报窃取，他怎么一副参加了邪教聚会还被洗脑的样子。情报不是导弹发射指令么，什么时候改成了生化武器还外带样品”

“说来话长”负责场外技术技术监控的皮尔洛感慨了一声，目睹了事件发展全过程，他像所有想要给朋友卖安利的可怜人一样，递上了附带录像录音文件的硬盘，希望能为内斯塔百分百还原事件经过。然而摸鱼偷跑还有半座山文件等待他审批的米兰分部副部长只是安静的举起了一台NS，开始倒数三二一。

偷窃和反偷窃是入门必修课，即使后来毕业分派到各部门，手上活还是不能落下。出趟门口袋里多了什么或是少了什么都是常有的事。

刚刚打通奥德赛的皮尔洛为了999个月亮低头，精简高效压缩事件经过并保留精华。

“皮波和卡卡为了接近目标而去参加一个晚会，一切都顺利，后来发展到需要色诱目标他女伴套话，顺便拿到她脖子上的宝石，这算是私活了”

“所以问题出在那？能用色诱解决的事我没见过皮波失手过”

“皮波的确没有失手过，我怀疑哪天五十一区沦陷，他都能睡了外星人顺便问到他们弱点。仍然今天干色诱这活的人是卡卡。Ok，我承认没拦住他是我的问题，这个我会在报告里自我检讨。本来卡卡色诱也很顺利，他对女伴笑了笑，女伴过来跟他说话。情报问到了，宝石也拿到了，就等着说句ciao有缘再会 my bela。结果他不小心对另一个女孩子笑了笑，第二女士加入了战场，然后是第三个第四个，到最后他干脆和半个舞会的女士们开起了茶话会。顺提还搞到不少很有用的东西，有空开会整理一下。”

“然后呢？”内斯塔想象了那个场面都觉得头疼，开了一排巧克力，塞了半块到嘴里，把剩下喂给旁边乖巧自我检讨的卡卡

“然后麻烦就来了，女士们为了争夺卡卡的一夜干脆当场开起来拍卖会，然后发现靠钱解决不了问题，就打算回归原始社会一木棍敲晕婚配对象再把对方拖回洞穴。能出席舞会的太太小姐们都不是什么，嗯，柔弱女性，最后变成了多方势力火拼械斗。而卡卡则被一群穿着十二寸高跟鞋的女士们追着跑。也所幸这场意外，我们的撤退行动十分顺利，从头到尾毫无伤亡。”

“那躺在床上的9号是怎么回事？非伤员占据医疗资源？”内斯塔指了指已经开始背诵玫瑰经的因扎吉问道，这个画面太过诡异，连喊人拿轮椅把人运走丢出堆填区的念头都往后延。

“这个就有点复杂。你也知道，皮波一直致力于与卡卡天生自带的圣光搏斗，试图把小传教士带成本部的交际花第二。别问我为什么有这样的同事我部还没被降级，大概是因为——”

说起这个话题，米兰分部已经在回答口号上已经打成了共识“For Maldini’s sake”异口同声，声音嘹亮，贵部要完。

“说回正题”话说多了，口干，皮尔洛从一旁的冰箱摸了一支矿泉水继续说“所以当卡卡勾搭上整个场子的女性，皮波是深表欣慰的。直到情况失控，卡卡被女性追着跑时，皮波就有点受刺激了。举个例子，就像是你的女儿居然是罗马队死忠一样的，你想想一下那种恨铁不成钢的心态就懂了“

“抱歉我并不想懂，所以呢，就由着他们在这疯？”

“你要参合进母女吵架？”

“不了，我还要撑起迟早要降级的我部，省得哪天真的降级了，被皮波拿去出卖肉体”

“哦，这事你不用担心，我们聊过这事。哪天真的不行了，先卖格纳罗。他有好几个女伴都说喜欢这一款，长相落魄放荡不羁，又頽又帅又可爱，一年起码七位数起跳“

“啊——”

热闹看够了，跟着出来的加图索听到了完整对话，从卡卡甜品盘里摸过来的两把叉子直接插在了两个人的肩膀上。


	33. Chapter 33

你又吃了什么奇怪安利”

 

因扎吉凑在卡卡耳边说话，在图书馆里声量提不起来，带着气音，嘶嘶作响，耳边像是有条蛇，细细长长顺延着手臂往上攀爬，问准受害者今晚想吃什么。

 

卡卡飞快把ipage切换成了number，一个文件里包含着十几个分栏，大一刚过就被按着做账，左右对不平，觉得电视里动不动喊并购都是骗人，子公司的帐都是一团糟，更别说子母公司子公司之间相互交叉对比。

 

半年内能捋清都要夸夸项目组能干，顺便问一下法务部过劳死算不算工伤。

 

哪个读经济没被这么折腾过，别说是会计作业，读经济的就应该十项全能，只有隔壁才会拉低自我要求。不好好读书是要去商科当老师的。

 

不过因扎吉还真没被折腾过，数字爱他爱得要死，为期一周的作业，他熟门熟路三天收尾。左右对称是理所当然的。不过其他课还能问问他要笔记，做账这块没这个数字buff就别勉强。

 

和舍瓦吃饭时说起这事，虽然是学长学弟可是意外玩到一块。不知道哪位恶毒人士赠言心智相同，两个人充耳不闻约饭约玩。

 

“别听其他人瞎说，从大一开始，皮波除了周五晚上，平时都没去那瞎混，大二就准备跟cpa死磕，磕完了那点小作业真的不算什么。”

 

卡卡往嘴里塞东西，还有空点头。

 

“哪有什么天赋型选手，都是一路死磕磕出来的”舍瓦用一句话总结全场聊天内容，举手加单。

 

“那他的头发是怎么回事？”卡卡追问一句

 

之前看过因扎吉刘海扎起一个啾啾跟着亲友穿着情侣勾肩搭背招摇过市，gay中泛直，直中有gay很有经院风范。重点是蓬松的黑发，研究生时期快结束了还能保持了本科发量，这点够让不少人嫉妒的想要拔秃。

 

”这点，大概是天赋吧“舍瓦一摊手，插走最后一块肉，食物面前感情喂狗。

 

人的快乐源泉不少，吃睡追星搞西皮，卡卡比较忙，选择了最后一个。写写作业写写文，最后作业写完了拿了满分，文连载完了成了粉头。

 

搞的校内西皮比较杂,看眼缘，大热势力可能张嘴就吐，北极圈里牵个手，自己抱着电脑往下跳，饿不死之余还能双膝跪下高抬安利，问问有没有哪个太太愿意相互投喂的。

 

通常干这事都是因扎吉。因扎吉搞西皮的原因更简单，在宿舍念同人文消遣取乐,被分手被人泼水扇巴掌无聊情节给无聊的打呵欠.卷着袖子决定自己上,教大家什么叫Drama什么是混乱邪恶。这人能肝也能玩。整个学校一分为二，一半是他前任一半是他下一任。以因扎吉为中心的西皮产出永远能在榜单前十找到，剩下自由排列。

 

“I am the king of world”因扎吉这么说，反手就把刚肝出来的结局给发了，躺在随便找张床一趟，生不如死。越忙越浪这句格言并不适合研究生后阶的老年人。

 

小甜饼爱好者追着新连载，只想马上去拿着麻袋去套建院王子回来，命令王子和疯疯癫癫的花花公子原地结婚。

 

新完结的后劲有点大，让大考拉化身大熊猫从山顶俯冲而下，到各个西皮坑蹭粮。

 

太短不看；太长不看；文笔太差不看；ooc不看；论坛扒拉一圈发现只有自己来能满足需求。踩着论文死线在摸鱼，真情实感写的一把眼泪一把鼻涕，写完发出之后只觉得神清气爽，大劫已过，然后就爬墙了。

 

当事人之一的因扎吉看了短篇，直接跑去建院找王子诚邀共赏，两个没正经拿着手机头碰头的看完，为了新文造了一把大势。

 

第二天卡卡去上二外课，西班牙语。一开始选这门是为了更好的磕西皮。结果西皮爬墙了，课还没问。下周还有口头present.

 

因扎吉直接飞了几个展示模板给他，实在写不出照着往里面套，教授人很好，背一背总能糊弄过去。

 

“哪来的”卡卡读的磕磕巴巴的，不熟悉的语言给他良好记忆力造成了极大障碍。

 

“我自己写的，放心，找人改过了”因扎吉拍拍他的头，像是在哄小孩子。

 

说是哄孩子也对，卡卡在系队里玩的开，跟谁都能闹。然而遇到点事，私底下总会敲因扎吉的聊天框。帮了一次就有第二次，帮多了，有时卡卡还没开口，因扎吉先把手上拿着的吃的塞进去。平复好情绪再来谈正经事。

 

看作业投喂食物偶尔顺路溜达过去接送上下课，这种套路越想越眼熟，假期帮忙带邻居小孩勃然醒悟，是保姆啊，还是无薪。其实也不算，卡卡开心的样子很招人喜欢，他嘴刚咧开，旁边的人先笑出声。因扎吉为他操心又被他逗笑，相互吃下冷门安利又相互吐热圈西皮，搞西皮使人快乐。零零总总加起来，月薪过万问题不大，不行还是分批分期打款，合理避税是合法的。

 

“你上这门课时，做的是那个课题？”卡卡翻了一圈没找到合适的，转头问因扎吉。

 

“人物介绍”因扎吉指着课题说。

 

“谁啊”

 

“我的爱人”因扎吉笑起来的样子像个不怀好意的坏人，这让他的回答真实度打了五折。

 

卡卡很诚实的摇摇头，继续浪费时间翻找。

 

大考拉变身固执熊猫，因扎吉开口。他背诵他的期末展示文稿，事隔多年，还存档没删。用西班牙词汇夸张爱人的黑发、高挑的身材、和完美容貌、意大利血统能让所有文稿变成情书，听起来像是和谁表白。

 

“那我也做这个话题展示”卡卡就这样决定了。

 

第二外的最后一堂课，卡卡把因扎吉的照片放在ppt上。他的题目，人物介绍，是个黑发的、高个的、英俊的、不正经的、性情坚毅的意大利男人


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaka生贺

我要奖励”

卡卡跑进实验室没头没脑放下这句话。

因扎吉全盘心思都在手提里跑的正欢的模型里，像所有听到这个要求的家长那样，伸手想要揉一把卡卡的黑软的头发，再说一句下次努力，然后把这件事搪塞过去。至少等他的模型跑完再说。

他抬手，五指张开，等着卡卡低头去就他的掌心的，大布偶软甜好哄的模样。手抬了半天，什么都没发生，因扎吉揉着肩膀收回手，抬眼一看，卡卡气鼓鼓的。

卡卡长得好看，黑发小鹿眼，笑起来是大甜饼，板着脸样子是不耐烦的大少爷，随手随地马鞭一甩给奴役脸上留到疤。

因扎吉是意大利人，纯的，能冷漠的推开捏他球裤的手，也能见色心起弯腰亲吻手背。血管里涌动着鲜花酒精，到死奉行着美色至上主义。

这也是为什么，开学第一天，都是研究生的因扎吉会好心从办公桌摸走一打传单，懒得等电梯，顺着楼梯木质把手往下来，几个跳跑到一脸茫然的卡卡面前，递上隔壁又隔壁学院的辩论队宣传单，问道小学弟有没有兴趣来看看。

隔壁又隔壁学院与经院势成水火有你没我，不仅不配没名字，每年校际赛“比赛可以输，隔壁必须死”——这样的口号成了训练铃。

因扎吉因伤坐板凳看着队友被高压榨干半条命，觉得喊口号的真没出息。比赛不能输，隔壁必须死。

比赛时舍瓦把隔壁按在地面摩擦又摩擦，吃饭的时候因扎吉拖着伤腿也要绕过隔壁又隔壁的餐桌前招摇，生怕不被人套麻袋。

尤其可见这人十足的黑心没良心，空有文雅外皮的坏心眼。

所以拿走了隔壁又隔壁的宣传单，因扎吉毫无心理压力，三言两句问出小学弟从哪来到哪去，把满手的传单往可回收栏里一塞，拖着卡卡往饭堂走。

一开始只想着为漂亮小学弟解忧解难，没想到给自己找个女儿。

这话是隔壁隔壁再隔壁建院王子御口亲评。

因扎吉酝酿了半天，一句话反驳都没说，自觉的化作弄臣，嬉皮笑脸的随手摘了一朵玫瑰花带着卡卡的鬓间。

闺女嘛，就要多打扮。

卡卡觉得无故加身的闺女tag挺ooc，不说他的身高，光是他的脸就跟这个词沾不上边。

因扎吉不说什么，起身往外走，出门前问卡卡

“薯片吃吗？”

“吃”

“可乐喝吗”

“喝"

“雪糕呢？“

”香草味“

因扎吉靠着门框要笑不笑”我只给我漂亮闺女带零食“

卡卡翻了翻包，没带钱包，十分理智的喊道”妈，追加两排巧克力“

”猫吃巧克力会死的“

从天而降的大布偶头衔是校内网赠送的。

不知道哪个学生哪个老师的养的布偶猫外出碰瓷，竖着鸡毛掸子一样的大尾巴，贴着人脚边走，娇滴滴的喵喵叫，不图吃不图喝，啪的往下来一倒，受害者快乐不知时日过，一蹲下一站起来一个下午没了。

收集猫咪受害者的帖子和卡卡的美貌他拍帖子并列在月榜厮杀不相上下，刚从摆脱大甜心就被大布偶给谋杀了时间，两个帖子一同串，喊卡卡叫大布偶喊大布偶叫卡卡的也不在少数。

因扎吉把两个帖子爬个遍，抱着钱包跟内斯塔哭，又养女儿又养猫，经济压力好大。

连个冷漠的抱抱都没收获。

卡卡获赠花名八百个，一天一个一年到头不带重复，因扎吉那个都喜欢那个都接受。

至少对小霸王这个称号些许微词。忘了那轮比赛什么原因，对方发言时，卡卡甩笔记。

没等因扎吉从观众席上站起来，舍瓦跟着把桌子给踹了。

这都什么跟什么，因扎吉作为监护人头都疼了，比赛中断，他干脆跑去打群架。

没有打架斗殴的校园生活是完整，因扎吉打算让生活更完整一些，反正他们这批老人都在退休换届赶论文线上，大不了院赛让其他系上。

打了架后整件事不了了之，但是小孩子发脾气还是要问，不然是家长的锅。

也不是什么大事，就是举例子不太好听，整个经院被戳脊梁骨，然后心智相同的搭档都炸了。

这种原因，家长没法骂，最擅长应付这种情况的马尔蒂尼跑去收拾烂摊子，反正也不是第一回，肯定也不是最后一回。

吃宵夜的时候，因扎吉摇着头感慨孩子不能宠。他嘴角缝了四针，要忌口，一桌海鲜不能吃，只能起出扇贝肉丢到卡卡碗里。

内斯塔见状不说话，平时在场上四分钟说不停给队友搂篓子漏的不少，加之今天海鲜够新鲜，抓紧时间多吃几个。

一路吃饱喝足吵吵闹闹往宿舍走，手里提着犒劳大佬的外卖盒。因扎吉吃的少还被按头均摊费用，干脆翻了个白眼把夜宵钱给付了。

方向问题，这群人里他外快赚的最少，没少被坑，十分对不起他的专业成绩。

“疼不疼”卡卡放慢脚步凑着他身边，快要拆线了，嘴边只剩个印子，光线暗点都看不清。

这样的情况特别难搞，要是卡卡哭了，他还能哄他笑，这样憋着憋着不哭不笑，他自己看到也难受。

“小孩子瞎操心，下个月你有门课要写大论文的，拿不到A+要打手掌的“

因扎吉拿哄孩子的语气跟卡卡说话，不意外隔壁布偶猫炸毛了。

”小孩子才要被打手掌，而且我肯定拿满分！“卡卡抢过了因扎吉手上的 外卖盒跑前去追大部队，像是想到什么他又这回来问”拿满分有什么奖励？“

”什么奖励啊“因扎吉想了想，”陪你去迪斯尼吧“

迪斯尼问题从开学喊道现在，这么合家欢的场合并不是因扎吉这种花花公子，拜托，不是未成年小姑娘就是一家四口，再不然就是情侣，完全不是他的下手范围。

卡卡作为一位专业的义务的迪斯尼死忠，一直把把因扎吉这种异端拖进乐园大门为己任，早说晚说，只获得无数个老母亲的摸头。

现在有人松口了，卡卡昂起头，接下来战书”我保证，不玩上三天，不会放你出大门“

因扎吉翻起来了攻略，特别诚恳的说“我很期待，假的”


	35. Chapter 35

主题： 直到final才知道自己进了怎么一个巨坑

1L 

感想如主题。今年的final要收尾了，开始考虑春季学期的课程，毛主席说过（大概）不打没准的仗的，就上了RateMy Prof瞄瞄明年的选课和教授，看了一圈，想学的课老师要么背叛革命跑路要么滑雪摔得骨折停课（希望老师也学习一下M大的体育精神。然后看到了乱入了一个教授的评价栏，看了一轮，aver2.5，教授是教我刚考完的那门课，现在拒绝回忆发生的一切。Aver2.5是什么概念？？？？？？一排红脸，我院怎么还不换掉他，我恨！啊！啊！！！

2L 

提取关键词，aver2.5评分全红脸，屹立专业课不到的教授，只有PI保持这等壮举还能继续蹂躏各位。别想啦，楼主毕业了，PI也不会被fire掉。

3L 

哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起没忍住，都8102年，RMP运行这么久，还有人云里雾里的被砸PI坑底，final完了（highlight一下）才知道怎么回事。希望office发录取邮件，记得把rmp的链接贴一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈死也要死清楚

4L 

问号三连。因为楼主我是转学生，一开始选课的时候光顾着学分和自己的专业课，没想到，真的没想到，空手套aver2.5

5L

PI是谁？？？——我是突然乱入的外校生

6L 

google一下菲利普.因扎吉就知道怎么回事。

7L 

楼主也是惨，这种约等于刚出新手村，装备还没刷出来，赤手空拳单挑大魔王情况

8L

所以这门科目完全靠教授个人魅力和自学撑过去的。课是好课，PI的讲课水平是真的suck。要是有个自动念ppt的小程序，我怀疑他都能全程语音播放ppt，然后他坐在一旁搞自己的事。

9L

楼主怎么知道PI没做过这事？这等神人八百年已经勇于尝试人工智能替代人力教学，他自己编了一个小程序，全程念读课本ppt和题目，还能设置男声女声和预期，后来被学生投诉，这样做太辜负每年的学费和不利于学生与老师建立感情联系才撤掉。后来这个软件荣获那年最有创意和最沙雕校园创作。

10L 

狗妹完了。PI是真大佬啊，他的title比我的试题卷面加起来还长。

11L 

真大佬和讲课烂不矛盾。就好像电影里都有猥琐老头满大街抓小孩说要我看你骨骼精奇，送你一本秘籍

12L 

PI不猥琐！！！！PI那张脸那个身材！！就算他讲课烂范围广角度偏出题超纲我也要暴吹他一百遍

13L 

各位请看真相揭晓了，这就是为什么我院盛产女大老的原因，女士们为了男色勇于投身学术界，掉泪掉发掉RP。所以不需要在PI的评价栏吹彩虹屁，放他的证件照下去，waiting list能比PI的title还长

14L 

是的没错，这就是为什么我坚持两年都跟PI同生共死，一是专业所需，二是他长得真的好好好看！就算他的政治经济光谱五颜六色我也爱他一辈子！

15L

是真爱了。其实PI压根没有政治光谱吧，他的理论前提都很古典啊，既要自由也要管控，绝对中立吧

16L 明明是混乱邪恶，到现在都没弄清楚他的推导逻辑链，然而各个都夸他，我是不是不应该读研，感觉自己是个傻逼

17L

放心啦，每个人在PI面前都是傻逼，只是傻逼的五光十色。他看博士生的论文跟看高中生的论文一个表情——为了美国未来强行吃屎

18L 

真是委屈他了，楼上要不要选修一个基础文学补补英语。

19L 

经院狗的母语是数字！

20L

程序跑完没？

21L

汪的跑开！

22L

哇——楼主只是又去爬了一会rmp，大噶这么能港。找到了一个神仙教授，aver4.8,全都是笑眯眯的小绿脸，fullclass，waiting list比Pititle还要长！

23L 

看来有人打开了抽卡届大门啦

24L

嘎？？？？

25L 

抽卡届wwww也没错啦，毕竟选莱特教授的课真的跟抽卡一样，欧洲人请进非洲人退散。强行偷渡地中海会被冻死在布拉格。

26L 

？？？？？？？

27L 

说到抽卡，帮17L补充一个bug，PI也不是看所有人都是傻逼，至少他看到莱特教授就是大可爱本爱。奈何PI一心向mother math，而莱特教授只想吃吃吃吃吃吃喝喝

28L 

各位是在说猪还是说教授

29L

不是猪是考拉，这是一个校园邮箱名称直接用kola的教授。人高貌美风趣幽默英俊潇洒考题难度适中，给分心慈手软的明星教授！妈妈我要嫁给他！

30L 

都是final的人就不要看银他妈,嫁教授请拿号谢谢，考honor优先了

31L 

不了不了（手黄拜拜）之前莱特教授还是助教的时候，我们被PI血虐就摸去discussion回血。他还会请我们吃蛋糕呜呜呜。现在助教是教授了，自己开课，选课跟玩乐透，三分靠打拼九十七分天注定

32L 

不港了，我去抽卡了。楼主加油哦，据说选课前看PI论文有玄学加持

33L 

就算PI貌美如花，在成绩出来要抱他大腿求情前，并不想看到他。楼主已经写好小清单啦，大噶明年见哦


	36. Chapter 36

主题： 直到final才知道自己进了怎么一个巨坑

1L 

感想如主题。今年的final要收尾了，开始考虑春季学期的课程，毛主席说过（大概）不打没准的仗的，就上了RateMy Prof瞄瞄明年的选课和教授，看了一圈，想学的课老师要么背叛革命跑路要么滑雪摔得骨折停课（希望老师也学习一下M大的体育精神。然后看到了乱入了一个教授的评价栏，看了一轮，aver2.5，教授是教我刚考完的那门课，现在拒绝回忆发生的一切。Aver2.5是什么概念？？？？？？一排红脸，我院怎么还不换掉他，我恨！啊！啊！！！

2L 

提取关键词，aver2.5评分全红脸，屹立专业课不到的教授，只有PI保持这等壮举还能继续蹂躏各位。别想啦，楼主毕业了，PI也不会被fire掉。

3L 

哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起没忍住，都8102年，RMP运行这么久，还有人云里雾里的被砸PI坑底，final完了（highlight一下）才知道怎么回事。希望office发录取邮件，记得把rmp的链接贴一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈死也要死清楚

4L 

问号三连。因为楼主我是转学生，一开始选课的时候光顾着学分和自己的专业课，没想到，真的没想到，空手套aver2.5

5L

PI是谁？？？——我是突然乱入的外校生

6L 

google一下菲利普.因扎吉就知道怎么回事。

7L 

楼主也是惨，这种约等于刚出新手村，装备还没刷出来，赤手空拳单挑大魔王情况

8L

所以这门科目完全靠教授个人魅力和自学撑过去的。课是好课，PI的讲课水平是真的suck。要是有个自动念ppt的小程序，我怀疑他都能全程语音播放ppt，然后他坐在一旁搞自己的事。

9L

楼主怎么知道PI没做过这事？这等神人八百年已经勇于尝试人工智能替代人力教学，他自己编了一个小程序，全程念读课本ppt和题目，还能设置男声女声和预期，后来被学生投诉，这样做太辜负每年的学费和不利于学生与老师建立感情联系才撤掉。后来这个软件荣获那年最有创意和最沙雕校园创作。

10L 

狗妹完了。PI是真大佬啊，他的title比我的试题卷面加起来还长。

11L 

真大佬和讲课烂不矛盾。就好像电影里都有猥琐老头满大街抓小孩说要我看你骨骼精奇，送你一本秘籍

12L 

PI不猥琐！！！！PI那张脸那个身材！！就算他讲课烂范围广角度偏出题超纲我也要暴吹他一百遍

13L 

各位请看真相揭晓了，这就是为什么我院盛产女大老的原因，女士们为了男色勇于投身学术界，掉泪掉发掉RP。所以不需要在PI的评价栏吹彩虹屁，放他的证件照下去，waiting list能比PI的title还长

14L 

是的没错，这就是为什么我坚持两年都跟PI同生共死，一是专业所需，二是他长得真的好好好看！就算他的政治经济光谱五颜六色我也爱他一辈子！

15L

是真爱了。其实PI压根没有政治光谱吧，他的理论前提都很古典啊，既要自由也要管控，绝对中立吧

16L 明明是混乱邪恶，到现在都没弄清楚他的推导逻辑链，然而各个都夸他，我是不是不应该读研，感觉自己是个傻逼

17L

放心啦，每个人在PI面前都是傻逼，只是傻逼的五光十色。他看博士生的论文跟看高中生的论文一个表情——为了美国未来强行吃屎

18L 

真是委屈他了，楼上要不要选修一个基础文学补补英语。

19L 

经院狗的母语是数字！

20L

程序跑完没？

21L

汪的跑开！

22L

哇——楼主只是又去爬了一会rmp，大噶这么能港。找到了一个神仙教授，aver4.8,全都是笑眯眯的小绿脸，fullclass，waiting list比Pititle还要长！

23L 

看来有人打开了抽卡届大门啦

24L

嘎？？？？

25L 

抽卡届wwww也没错啦，毕竟选莱特教授的课真的跟抽卡一样，欧洲人请进非洲人退散。强行偷渡地中海会被冻死在布拉格。

26L 

？？？？？？？

27L 

说到抽卡，帮17L补充一个bug，PI也不是看所有人都是傻逼，至少他看到莱特教授就是大可爱本爱。奈何PI一心向mother math，而莱特教授只想吃吃吃吃吃吃喝喝

28L 

各位是在说猪还是说教授

29L

不是猪是考拉，这是一个校园邮箱名称直接用kola的教授。人高貌美风趣幽默英俊潇洒考题难度适中，给分心慈手软的明星教授！妈妈我要嫁给他！

30L 

都是final的人就不要看银他妈,嫁教授请拿号谢谢，考honor优先了

31L 

不了不了（手黄拜拜）之前莱特教授还是助教的时候，我们被PI血虐就摸去discussion回血。他还会请我们吃蛋糕呜呜呜。现在助教是教授了，自己开课，选课跟玩乐透，三分靠打拼九十七分天注定

32L 

不港了，我去抽卡了。楼主加油哦，据说选课前看PI论文有玄学加持

33L 

就算PI貌美如花，在成绩出来要抱他大腿求情前，并不想看到他。楼主已经写好小清单啦，大噶明年见哦


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大孜然生贺

主题：考试完了去哪玩 

1L 重点如标题所示，请为被烤糊的孜然撒一把杨枝甘露，谢谢。 

2L ？？？？？？看了一下我的考试日程表，感觉楼主跟我不是同一专业的。 

3L 身为全校最早考试最晚考完的金融狗表示，才刚考完第一科。押两根香蕉楼主是外校，真的不是串楼？？？ 

4L 两根香蕉请送到北区图书馆二楼，复习到脱发的楼主会在电梯口等你。 

5L 都复习到脱发了还考虑考试完了去哪玩，真是越到考试心越浪。 

6L 这不是本校传统吗？？认识的好几个人都打飞机回去看了av4首映在打飞机回来考试。虽然脸色不太好了。 

7L 不要剧透哦，剧透会拿F的 

8L 所以有没有关心一下复习到了脱发但是赢了两根香蕉的楼主啊——港港个人计划，去奥兰多迪士尼玩够一个星期，说不定还能中签给花车巡游开场 

9L 啊迪士尼，说不定还能抽到卡，毕竟最近有好几个event。 

10L 哈哈哈哈哈或或或抽到卡，这个说法笑死了，让下学期抢课的我十分心动，甚至想去奥兰多吸口欧气 

11L 好气哦。特地挪座位到电梯口但是没人送香蕉。3L商科狗你信用破产了。也不能说浪吧，毕竟刚考第一门课的导师是PI,所以后面的考试微妙有种loveand peace，拿不到满分就该去面壁的快乐感。 

12L ok。懂了。要不要去追首映冷静一下，说不定负负得正可以恢复应试心态 

13L 等等——我怎么感觉上面那串讨论每个单词我都认识，拎出来我都不认识。 

14L 楼上南校区的？ 

15L 是的，艺术系。正在为如何毕设掉头发。每次看着石膏像画图的时候，都在哀嚎为什么我不是达芬奇。 

16L 如果你是达芬奇你就不是看石膏你是看男人了。

17L 虽然你说的都对，但是不允许你们这样diss我家大佬。还有身为同校校友，虽然跨区有没有人来三行解释一下这是什么情况？？？

18L 我来。首先打开Rate My Prof的网页，然后点进商科，然后找到学生评分跌破落谷底那位，aver2.5，应该挺好找的。

19L 打开了，找到了。只是你们经济都这么凶残吗？？？这种评分的老师还留着？？？

20L 好啦，看清楚名字了吗？狗妹一下这个大佬的事迹配合评论食用，你就知道为什么这种评分的老师为什么还留着，还有为什么楼主只是考完了这个大佬的课，就喜滋滋的准备收拾包袱出门浪了。

21L 狗妹完了。这样的老师当然要留着！！你们看他那脸那鼻子！！你们再看看他的长风衣！！！再听听他的公开课！！虽然每个词我都不认识！！

22L 标准套路，PI搞艺术生一搞一个准。很有你家大佬的风范，好好加油，终有一天也会成为大佬的，flighting！

23L 楼上散发着一股韩劳应援的气息——

24L 越到考试心越来浪，边复习边刷音源，不要拦我，我家欧巴是最棒的！

25L 又疯了一个——所以刷完了终极boss的楼主还好吗。

26L 我可以我能行，只要考完PI那门课，就算生日那天连考三门我都no problem（狗头哭泣.jpg）

27L 有这么凶残吗？我听商科的朋友说这次手感还行啊，上面的名词都认识考的题目百分之八十都能做出来。

28L 你不懂——来自没人送香蕉自己跑去买了水果杯客户端。是那种考前压力。之前做的都是习题都是MIT的，是耶鲁家。PI超级自豪说，是他凭借优秀毕业校友的身份搞回来的。做题做的怀疑人生觉得自己是傻逼，拿去问助教，助教也觉得自己是傻逼。最后问PI，PI用一种看傻逼的眼神打量我们，然后在下一堂课抽出五分钟给讲了。五分钟知识量比整堂课都要大。跟PI混会觉得自己是傻逼。

29L 大概有点点能理解那种跟天才混的挫败感，他还觉得是你不认真是你在装傻——算了算看看PI的脸原谅他吧

30L 不行！！这么羞辱人的行为！！就算他长成我理想型我都要骂人！

31L 骂完只要记得写作业。

32L 楼上的讨人嫌程度跟PI有的一拼

33L 还行，只是我没卡抽——我恨。

34L 抽卡又是什么梗？？来自南校区的疑问

35L 来，还是打开RYP的网页，调整排序，学生评价最高那个，与PI在榜单上遥遥呼应那个。

36L 商科猪宝，抽卡神话，waiting list比PI演算草纸还长的男人

37L 猪宝哈哈哈哈哈或举报了，卡小猪不是几个大佬才能用的称号吗？

38L 现在都是考拉，连邮箱前缀都是考拉的大可爱！！

39L 可爱！

40L 如果说世界上有一个人能让PI出门蹦迪都要每小时打三个电话回去问吃了没喝了没睡了没？拿出半成品的论文让他看框架都不被翻白眼，迷路24小时都可以拨电话喊人来接的，那只有卡考拉。

41L Excatly。我永远无法忘记在饭堂偶遇，PI用一瓶牛奶换掉了里卡多教授手上的百事，两个人还在讨价还价要喝多少。而且这个场景非常眼熟，他带西蒙尼教授的孩子也是这个态度，要买乐高？买！要吃雪糕，只能吃三口。太过慈爱简直是被外星人附身。Totally sacred shit out of me.

42L 现在只对一件事存疑，楼上这种百事可乐跑完气一样的英语是怎么考进我校。

43L 不好意思，我是可口可乐派。我数学好不行吗？——然后被PI教做人了

44L 来了，我校经典剧目，永远不要自持天才，永远有比你天才在带孩子懒得理你

45L 186cm高的孩子？

46L 怎么了。不给教授有童心永远青春逆生长，刮了胡子今年18吗

47L 教授逆不逆生长不在讨论范围，只希望他有空带PI去染个头发，现在都没见几根黑。

48L 搞数学的宿命，不是脱发就是白头。

49L 问题是PI也不是专业搞数学的，他就一个经济狗。

50L 他跟math nature有染不行吗？

51L 当然不行！有染也是跟里卡多教授啊！！！每天开车接进接出，工作的时候头碰头一起写论文，有空就去蹭校队场地提两脚。PI还被人婉拒了教练申请，所以里卡多教授的校队教练申请也没递。还有手挽手送花，牵着走，所以双教授这么好磕，有无朋友吃安利，如果没有待会再来问问。

52L 无。因为描述的画面太过眼熟，眼熟的让我没办法吃下去

53L 我大概能楼上表达的意思。

54L 我妈带我弟也是这样的。PS我弟今年6岁

55L 差不多。我之前给邻居part-time带孩子也是这样，接送上下学辅导作业，所以在教师节那天收到了一朵手折花花，特别开心。

56L 啊啊啊啊——————楼上几个是要气死我

57L 我们不想的——只是你看看之前其他的帖子的PI跟他前男友们或是前女友们的合照，再看看PI跟卡小猪之间的气场——

58L 母爱啊母爱

59L 也不是啦，换个角度想，说不定PI年纪大了想要换个风格？

60L 哈？前半生浪荡，后半生煲汤？

61L 其实我给楼上卖安利的朋友提个意见，你圈就是缺个太太，抓个太太回来煲汤写文，把母爱场景加了点玫瑰色，说不定就有人吃安利

62L 感谢提醒，我该给日程表设置提示，母亲节买玫瑰花送我妈。

63L 其实吧作为一个本校一路读上来的人来看，PI和卡教授这对真的很能搞。PI是教授读本科的助教，后来教授保研保博都是PI看着。还因为专业方向问题合作过不少项目。有年两个合写的论文获奖影响特别大，校庆的时候特设了一个颁奖环节。PI都哭了，教授就在旁边拍他肩膀，应该有人拍照了，反正两个人有种熬出来的松了一口气的感觉。拿奖的时候，两个人左右亲吻奖杯，有种学术狗才能懂的浪漫。

64L 我发现了。双教授组是真的缺一个文手卖安利，扒了一下还蛮多料。看过一次八卦，PI跟亲友跑去巴黎迪士尼玩，带着黑超咬着棒棒糖，整个气场都是大佬巡街那种，超级不尊重氛围。后来因为打赌输了陪教授去迪士尼玩。奥兰多不会下雪，于是园区就搞人工降雪。两个人头碰头，背景是花车巡游的合照，真的真的真的有点点点恋爱的气息。

65L 打住我们是不是歪楼了。楼主开贴不是为了问逃离PI毒手要去哪里浪吗？

66L 都歪了半百层了，而且不是说这次楼主考的题目都不难嘛？

67L 卧槽！我有瓜！！！

68L 歪都歪了！有瓜请港！！

69L 那个PI的课不是一直以死亡率百分之九十九点九九闻名我校吗？系主任出门都没用的难搞。今年之所以这么简单，是因为！考试周！刚好撞上了卡教授的生日！！PI不想改一堆一坨屎的试卷影响心情，于是翻出了前几年的我校【重音】的期末卷让大噶做！!

70L 这个操作有点点不知道从哪下嘴吐槽

71L 就从，如果PI没有委屈的拿出本校前几年的期末卷，那么该上场的是？？

72L MIT期末卷——来自考了MIT的试没有MIT学位客户端

73L 楼主辛苦了。真的。记得去感谢卡教授。

74L 会真诚感谢——下学期就去抽卡！

75L 最后来正一下楼，楼主已经买了首映场的票，并且准备二刷奥兰多，各位噶油!


End file.
